Une nouvelle chance
by eclatdusoleil
Summary: Depuis 11 mois, les blocards sont enfermés dans le labyrinthe. Ils ont pris leurs habitudes : un nouveau garçon chaque mois. Et aucun ne s'attendait à la nouvelle variable qu'allait leur envoyer les Créateurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Merci de venir sur cette page ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que cette fiction plaira aux gens qui la lirons :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1.<span>

Tout était calme. Mais plus forcément pour longtemps. Car bientôt, le soleil se lèverait. Et avec lui viendrait le réveil de la quarantaine de jeunes garçons réunis ici.

Pour le moment, seuls les animaux étaient éveillés. Les vaches, les cochons et les moutons attendaient paisiblement l'arrivée de leurs bergers, en broutant ou somnolant dans leur enclos fait de bois.

Des murs en pierre, hauts d'une centaine de mètres, encadraient la clairière. De petits lézards commençaient déjà à sortir leur tête des failles du mur, pour voir si le soleil les attendait. Une libellule se posa sur le lierre de la paroi rocailleuse, tandis qu'une coccinelle s'envolait pour rejoindre un plant de tomates dans le jardin cultivé par les sarcleurs.

L'aube donnait à l'endroit un air presque magique, hors de l'espace-temps. À contempler ce tableau, on aurait presque envie d'y être. Pourtant, les garçons piégés ici cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'enfuir. Et s'enfuir d'ici n'était pas possible. Du moins, pour l'instant. La seule sortie envisageable, c'était le labyrinthe. Et cela faisait bientôt un an que deux coureurs arpentaient tous les jours les couloirs de cet endroit pour trouver une sortie. En vain. Mais personne ne perdait espoir. Il existait forcément une échappatoire. Et ils la trouveraient.

Alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à embraser les plus hautes branches des arbres de la clairière, ainsi que les murs situés derrière, deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre. Tandis que les autres dormaient aussi bien dans la ferme que dehors, sur l'herbe ; deux garçons finissaient de se préparer, prirent leur sac, contenant de l'eau, un peu de nourriture et une machette, puis tous deux se dirigèrent en silence vers deux entrées différentes du Bloc.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes géantes, ils ne leur restèrent plus qu'à attendre.

Puis, la pierre se mit à coulisser. Lentement. Dans un bruit sourd et prolongé. Tous les matins, la même chose se produisait. Dans quelques minutes, les autres adolescents seraient réveillés. Certains commençaient déjà à sortir de leurs couchettes, d'autres se préparaient, ou bien profitaient encore un peu de leur sommeil.

Alby, un grand jeune homme, noir de peau, et plutôt imposant, tant physiquement que hiérarchiquement, puisqu'il était le leader du groupe, se dirigea vers l'un des deux coureurs avant qu'il ne parte.

- Fais attention à toi. Pas de bêtises, dit-il à Newt en s'approchant de lui.

- Je pensais que tu me croyais plus responsable que ça, répondit le jeune garçon en rigolant légèrement.

Il est vrai que Newt était un garçon en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'Alby l'avait choisi comme lieutenant.

Le plus jeune des deux jeta un regard vers l'autre côté du Bloc, vers la porte Nord.

- Minho est déjà parti. Je devrais y aller, autrement c'est encore moi qui arriverait dernier ce soir.

Alby lâcha un demi-sourire. Newt détestait perdre, peu importait le défi. Et pour lui, arriver avant Minho, le maton, était un défi.

- Ok. Rapporte-nous de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, dit Alby en partant rejoindre le groupe des garçons, à côté des couchettes.

Newt acquiesça, puis s'engouffra en courant dans les couloirs, encore sombres.

À deux endroits opposés, les deux coureurs s'occupaient de la même manière : en courant. On pouvait lire sur leur visage la concentration. Chaque couloir qu'ils empruntaient, ils l'ajoutaient à un plan qu'ils se construisaient mentalement pour la journée. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Car, s'ils se trompaient, ils étaient fichus. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais le Bloc.

Mais les deux garçons avaient l'habitude. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Le repérage des couloirs était devenu aussi simple que de parler pour eux.

Alors que pour les autres adolescents, labyrinthe était assimilé à la crainte la plus profonde, pour Minho et Newt, ce n'était pas pareil. Bien que cet endroit ne soit pas sans danger, c'était surtout le soir qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas s'y trouver. La journée, les coureurs n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes. Le labyrinthe était le seul endroit où les deux garçons pouvaient courir, et avoir l'impression de ne pas être enfermés. Ou du moins, l'impression de pouvoir s'échapper, et peut-être trouver une sortie.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Comme d'habitude, chacun s'affairait à ses propres occupations. Les bâtisseurs construisaient en ce moment un prolongement de la ferme, en vue de nouveaux arrivants, et les briquetons avaient été chargés le matin même par Alby de les aider. Les sarcleurs s'activaient dans le potager. Le temps étant particulièrement agréable pour le moment, les fruits et les légumes y poussaient parfaitement, et en grand nombre. Les trancheurs s'occupaient communément des animaux. Winston, le maton des trancheurs, avait annoncé dans la fin de matinée que certains animaux pourraient bientôt être tués.

La journée continua ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, au bloc. Bien que leur envie de s'évader ne les quitte jamais, tous s'étaient fait à cette vie, sans injustice, où tout le monde avait sa place. Et en attendant de partir d'ici, tout le monde était heureux de vivre dans cet endroit, en harmonie, dans un groupe sans histoires.

Doucement, le soleil déclinait. La fin de l'après-midi s'amoncelait. Les deux coureurs avaient bien avancés dans leur travail. Mais tous deux étaient déçus. Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas trouvés de sortie.

Newt terminait le couloir particulièrement long dans lequel il s'était engagé. Il voyait à présent le bout du chemin, et savait qu'en prenant à droite à l'intersection, il retournerait au Bloc. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du carrefour. Demain, il irait explorer la partie en face de lui.

Il regarda brièvement sa montre. Minho serait surement de retour avant lui, car il ne restait plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant la fermeture des portes. Il avait le temps, mais il savait qu'Alby préférait qu'ils rentrent en avance, plutôt que de se retrouver coincé ici pour quelques secondes de retard.

Pendant qu'il essayait de se souvenir de chaque passage qu'il avait emprunté durant cette journée, Newt tourna à droite. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva au sol, à rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il tourné trop tôt sans s'en rendre compte, et s'était cogné au mur ? Non. Il n'avait pas senti de lierre, qui recouvrait toute la paroi rocailleuse. Son sang se glaça. Et s'il s'agissait d'un griffeur ? Après tout, d'autres blocards en avaient déjà rencontrés la journée. Et ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Le blond se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un griffeur. Il l'aurait entendu. Il savait quels bruits ils faisaient, ces sales bêtes gémissaient la nuit dans le Labyrinthe, comme si elles étaient tristes de voir que personne ne s'était retrouvé enfermé en dehors du Bloc.

Toujours allongé sur le ventre, Newt hésitait à se retourner. Il avait vu sur un couloir complètement vide. Ce qu'il avait bousculé se trouvait de l'autre côté. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse certainement pas d'un griffeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucune autre bestiole ici. Il espérait qu'il avait raison.

Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de se relever. Il prit appuis sur ses avant-bras, et secoua la tête, à la manière d'un chien, pour faire tomber la poussière de ses cheveux, et se remettre les idées en place. Puis, d'un geste presque trop brusque, il se releva, prêt à affronter tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais certainement pas ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Son pouls s'accéléra sitôt qu'il la vit, et son cœur loupa un battement. Ce visage, ces cheveux qu'il savait châtains malgré la couche de poussière qui les couvrait actuellement, ses yeux bleus azur habituellement joyeux, … Il la connaissait. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface tristement. « Que fait-elle là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Bien qu'il soit heureux de la revoir, si elle était ici, cela signifiait qu'elle allait rejoindre les blocards. N'être qu'une personne de plus coincée dans cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom, mais se stoppa net. Soudainement, sa tête s'était mise à lui lancer. De sa main gauche, il toucha sa tempe. Sa vision devint floue, et il se sentit reculer de quelques pas pour éviter de tomber à la renverse.

Puis, tout redevint normal. Il attendit un peu, pour s'assurer que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, avant de reporter son regard vers la fille, qu'il fixa d'un air perdu.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il y a quelques secondes, il aurait pu jurer qu'il connaissait la personne en face de lui. Maintenant, elle était une parfaite étrangère.

C'était bizarre. Il n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de sa vie avant d'arriver ici. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la tête de ses parents. Alors pourquoi cette fille lui avait-elle parue familière à ce point ?

Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. S'il avait cru la connaître, en avait-il été de même pour elle ?

« Visiblement, non. » pensa-t-il. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle avait affaire à un fou.

- Désolé, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Bien que l'adolescente sembla surprise, elle lui sourit. Newt, qui venait de remarquer que la fille était toujours au sol, tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la fille s'y agrippa et se remit sur pieds.

- Hum … Sans vouloir être trop indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Alors que la fille semblait être plutôt heureuse, son visage se ferma, et elle haussa finalement les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée ici. Je ne me souviens plus de rien … On est où là ?

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée. Et elle l'avait été, au début. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle se sentait soulagée. Même si ce garçon avait eu l'air légèrement déroutée en la voyant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- C'est compliqué …

Il s'interrompit lui-même, et pivota la tête en direction du haut des murs. Il venait de s'apercevoir que le soleil ne le gênait plus. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, d'habitude. Il passa du mur à sa montre.

La fille, bien qu'il commence un à faire un peu sombre, était persuadée d'avoir vu le garçon blêmir. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

- Il faut qu'on rentre, dit-il tellement sérieusement que cela étonna la fille.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils. Ce mec était définitivement taré. Plus lunatique qu'elle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'on rentre où ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait voulu en poser qu'une, mais après tout, elles étaient toutes liées.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut y aller, répondit simplement Newt en attrapant l'avant-bras de la fille, et commençant à marcher.

Seulement l'adolescente riposta. Elle manqua de se déboiter l'épaule quand elle freina, tant le garçon la tenait fort. Elle secoua le bras, et il la lâcha.

- Wow wow wow ! Doucement ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, réitéra-t-il. Viens, faut pas rester là, dit-il en fixant le haut des murs, comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle croisa les bras, et fixa Newt avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Le garçon fut décontenancé. Le temps lui manquait. Et elle semblait résolue. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser là. Qu'il l'ait connue ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. L'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver dans le Labyrinthe cette nuit avec les Griffeurs lui fit froid dans le dos.

- S'il te plait, viens. Je te promets de t'expliquer après.

Il l'avait dit d'une telle manière, que la fille comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses bras se décrispèrent, et son regard se fit plus inquiet.

- D-d'accord ... répondit-elle finalement.

Newt hocha la tête, content de lui, puis tourna le dos à la fille, pour enfin se diriger vers le Bloc.

Minho était rentré depuis quelques minutes. Il était parti s'enfermer dans la salle des cartes, soit une sorte de bunker en béton situé à côté de la Boîte. Le jeune homme avait la respiration encore sifflante, à cause de sa journée. Il faut dire qu'il avait été vraiment loin aujourd'hui.

Il se tenait debout, prenant appuis sur ses mains, posées sur le rebord de la table qui soutenait les différents plans du Labyrinthe et attendait Newt, qui aurait déjà dû être là. Bien que Minho ne s'en soit pas inquiété jusque-là, il regarda sa montre.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que lui-même était rentré. L'asiatique plissa les yeux, et son front se barra d'un pli sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? se murmura-t-il.

Il sentit une pointe d'anxiété l'envahir. Le jeune blond ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Habituellement, il était toujours à l'heure. Un peu en retard par rapport à Minho certes, mais à l'heure tout de même. Et bien que Minho soit rentré particulièrement vite aujourd'hui, Newt devrait être là à présent.

Ne voulant pas se stresser pour rien, le brun sortit d'un pas plutôt décontracté, et, par chance, tomba sur Alby sitôt sorti de la pièce.

- Hé ! l'interpella-t-il. T'aurais pas vu Newt par hasard ?

Dès que Minho lui posa cette question, Alby prit un air sérieux et inquiet.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Sans prendre le temps d'observer la réaction du coureur, le garçon à la peau noire se tourna en partie vers la porte Sud, celle qu'avait empruntée le blond le matin même. Celle par laquelle il aurait dû revenir depuis quelques minutes.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons se dirigèrent, tels des automates, vers l'ouverture. Arrivés à la limite du Bloc, ils s'arrêtèrent, et fixèrent, hagards, le bout du couloir, qui formait un coude vers la gauche, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne prononcent un mot. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors ils se contentaient de fixer le bout du couloir.

Bien qu'il soit fatigué, Minho inclina légèrement la tête vers son camarade.

- Je vais le chercher ?

Alby hésita avant de répondre.

- Non. Les règles sont les règles.

- Alby, on parle de ton lieutenant là. J'ai le temps d'aller le chercher, dit-il en plaçant sa montre sous les yeux du chef. Tu vois, regardes, il reste environ 5 minutes. Je peux aller le chercher, il ne doit pas être loin.

- Non, fit de nouveau le garçon.

Minho fronça les sourcils. Il savait pourquoi Alby réagissait comme ça, mais quand même …

- S'il ne revient pas, c'est de sa faute. Si en plus tu pars le chercher, et que tu ne reviens pas, on a plus de coureur. Alors tu restes là.

Alors que Minho allait riposter, des bruits se firent entendre. La première réaction des deux garçons fut de regarder à droite de la porte. Ils étaient persuadés que l'ouverture allait se fermer. Mais cela ne venait pas de là. En analysant un peu mieux le bruit, ils se rendirent compte que cela venait d'en face.

Bien qu'il commence à faire sombre dans les couloirs, les garçons découvrirent une ombre se dessiner. Et elle grossissait à vue d'œil.

Petit à petit, l'ombre prit une forme plus humaine, et se transforma en garçon. Alby lâcha un soupir, et Minho un juron.

- Franchement mec, pourquoi tu nous fais des frayeurs comme ça ? s'exclama l'asiatique assez fort pour que Newt puisse l'entendre.

Minho paraissait à présent plus amusé qu'inquiet.

Il fut encore plus amusé, tandis que le visage d'Alby se décomposait, lorsque Newt arriva face à eux, accompagné.

Newt posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et se pencha en avant, le souffle court. D'un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que la fille avait bien passé le mur. La montre à son poignet indiquait qu'il était bien plus tard que d'habitude. Les portes ne tarderaient pas à se fermer. Ils avaient eu chaud.

La jeune fille avança de quelques pas, et se planta finalement en diagonale du garçon, derrière lui à gauche. Elle était émerveillée. Elle oublia instantanément la peur qui lui avait noué l'estomac tout le début de cette journée. Devant elle s'étendait une clairière carrée gigantesque, délimitée par les murs qui formaient les couloirs dans lesquels elle s'était retrouvée. Comment un tel endroit pouvait-il se trouver ici ? De là où elle se tenait, elle ne voyait pas d'issue, mis à part le chemin d'où elle venait et 3 autres ouvertures, disposées au milieu de chaque mur. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. C'était déjà bien mieux que d'être seule là-bas. Il devait probablement y avoir une sortie qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans le coin. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce cauchemar. Son regard se porta sur le garçon. Dire qu'elle avait failli ne pas le suivre. Une bouffée de gratitude lui gonfla la poitrine.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le remercier, un bruit sourd remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Newt ... gronda Alby.

Le blond se redressa péniblement, pour faire face à un garçon à la peau noire qui paraissait plus âgé. A son côté se tenait un asiatique aussi musclé que son ami. L'image de ses deux garçons postés ainsi devant eux impressionna un instant la jeune fille. Elle les avait à peine remarqués jusque-là. Le plus âgé avait un air assez menaçant, et la fixa un instant d'un air tellement froid que le sang de l'adolescente se glaça.

- Viens avec moi, grommela ce même personnage en faisant un signe de tête au blond.

La fille allait riposter. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici. Seulement l'adolescent s'avança, et partit avec le garçon à l'air menaçant. Un instant, elle se demanda si le blond allait avoir des problèmes par sa faute. Son ami n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de voir qu'il n'était pas revenu seul. Elle coupa court à ses pensées en s'apercevant que le garçon typé asiatique était resté planté face à elle. Sûrement devait-il la surveiller. Puis elle remarqua que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre sa montre et le couloir derrière elle. "Il a rendez-vous ou quoi ?" se demanda-t-elle. Finalement, il arrêta, et la regarda en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Elle s'empêcha de le regarder de travers. "Ils sont tous aussi timbrés les uns que les autres ?". Elle chassa cette pensée, et lui sourit timidement en retour.

Alors qu'Alby et Newt s'éloignaient, un petit courant d'air passa entre les garçons, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Peu après, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un petit cri aigu. Newt tourna la tête, pour apercevoir la jeune fille, terrorisée, tournée vers le Labyrinthe, qui voyait la porte se fermer. Minho s'était quelque peu rapproché d'elle, dans le cas où elle aurait la merveilleuse idée de s'enfuir dans le couloir avant que l'ouverture n'ait été condamnée.

- Je t'avais demandé de ramener de bonnes nouvelles, pas une fille, dit Alby en tentant de rire, une fois un peu à l'écart.

- Ha ha … répondit le blond, sans rire, et en reportant ses yeux sur son camarade. T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Je n'allais pas rentrer et la laisser aux griffeurs.

- T'inquiète, t'as bien fait, le rassura le chef en reprenant son sérieux. C'est juste qu'on ne sait rien d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le labyrinthe ?

- J'en sais rien. Elle avait l'air perdue. J'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle, et qu'elle s'était échappée du Bloc. Mais vu ta tête, ça devait pas être ça.

- Non, le dernier bleu est arrivé il y a deux semaines.

Alby tourna la tête vers la droite, en direction de la fille qui fixait ses pieds, et de Minho, qui les observait.

- Va avec Minho cartographier vos parcours, et dis à la fille de t'attendre dans l'herbe.

Newt acquiesça, puis réalisa ce que venait de dire son ami.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ?

- Oui. J'ai encore des trucs à régler. Et puis tu t'occupes toujours des nouveaux. Que ce soit une fille ne change rien, va falloir lui expliquer le fonctionnement ici.

Alby lança un petit sourire au blond, puis, sans attendre la réaction de ce dernier, il repartit, en direction d'une grande bâtisse en bois.

Newt le regarda partir, hébété. Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire, lui. Il souffla légèrement. Cela ne servirait à rien de débattre avec le chef, mis à part énerver Alby.

Et puis d'un autre côté, il préférait peut-être s'occuper lui-même de la fille. L'idée que d'autres personnes restent avec elle l'irritait, sans raison. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il en resta stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il penser ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille lui revint furtivement en mémoire. L'impression qu'il avait eu de la connaitre. Il souffla, las.

Il verrait plus tard.

Newt se dirigea vers Minho et la fille, et leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Sans rien dire, la fille opina et parti s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, dans une zone d'herbe fraîche. Les deux garçons partirent de l'autre côté, en direction de la petite construction en béton.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà :) Que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si ce que vous avez à dire n'est pas très positif, du moment que le commentaire est constructif ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :D (ou bonsoir, ça dépend :p)

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les 117 personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre. Je suis vraiment super heureuse ^^ Mais je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement WHO, Nienna Ellendil et fireblue pour leur reviews :3 J'ai littérallement bondi de mon siège quand j'ai vu vos commentaires =^.^= Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que des gens prennent le temps de dire ce qu'ils pensent ^^

WHO : Merci à toi ! Tu as été le premier (ou la première) à commenter mon histoire, et tellement rapidement que j'étais pas préparée psychologiquement x).

Disclaimer : (j'avais oublié la dernière fois ^^') L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner. Sauf une certaine jeune fille dont vous connaitrez bientôt le nom ^^

Bref, je ne m'éternise pas plus, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2.<span>

La fine silhouette de la jeune fille contrastait avec le mur gigantesque à côté duquel elle se tenait. Assise dans l'herbe, elle attendait calmement, observant les alentours. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé ici, mais elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle voulait des réponses. Car l'adolescente s'était rapidement rendu compte de son erreur : il n'y avait pas de sortie ici. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter. Bien que l'idée d'être probablement enfermée lui soit insupportable, elle essayait de relativiser. Après tout, rien n'était sûr, elle ne savait rien.

Alors qu'elle attendait toujours, un groupe de garçons passa devant elle, se dirigeant apparemment vers un enclos contenant des animaux. Au moment où les adolescents allaient la dépasser, l'un d'eux chuchota, avant que tous se stoppent et fixent la fille, l'air ahuri.

- Euh ... Bonjour ? finit-elle par dire, ne sachant comment réagir.

- C'est qui ? demanda une petite voix au bout d'un moment.

- Elle est nouvelle ? demanda un autre.

- Mais non, y a pas eu la sonnerie.

La jeune fille était perdue. Non seulement le groupe d'une dizaine de garçons planté devant elle à la fixer comme si elle venait de la Lune la perturbait, mais encore plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Comment t'es arrivée là ? demanda finalement un des garçons.

L'adolescente tourna la tête à droite, et pointa du doigt l'endroit où se tenait une ouverture, avant que cette dernière ne soit comblée par la pierre.

Tandis que certains semblaient incrédules, d'autres se mirent à chuchoter.

- Que faisait-elle dans le Labyrinthe ?

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est humaine ?

- C'est peut-être une nouvelle créature ...

- Faut prévenir Alby !

Alors que le groupe de garçon commençait à s'agiter, une voix résonna.

- Oh ! Doucement les mecs, on vous entend depuis le bunker ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Newt intrigué.

Sur ce, la fille se leva, et bien que Newt ne l'ai pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné qu'elle soit la cause de cet attroupement.

- OK, dit-il en portant son attention vers la jeune fille. On vous la présentera ce soir, retournez travailler.

Bien que quelques protestations se firent entendre, aucun n'osa réellement s'opposer au garçon, et rapidement, les garçons reprirent leur chemin vers les enclos. Ne restèrent que Newt et la fille.

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, dit le blond. Ils n'ont simplement pas l'habitude de voir de filles.

La fille le regarda étrangement.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Tu comprendras plus tard.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas pour se placer à une distance raisonnable de lui. Tu m'avais promis de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe si je te suivais. Je t'ai suivi. Alors j'exige un minimum d'informations.

- Tu ne comprendras pas. C'est vraiment trop compliqué.

- Tu as répété ça un certain nombre de fois déjà. Tu me crois idiote ou quoi ? Je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre, répliqua la fille, résolue.

- Si tu le dis, conclus Newt en s'asseyant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Après une brève hésitation, elle s'assit à son tour à côté de lui, en veillant à laisser un bon demi-mètre entre eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop quel comportement adopter. Elle reconnaissait avoir été un peu brute de décoffrage jusque-là. Aussitôt, son visage s'adoucit. Cette situation était tellement stressante ... Elle espérait que les choses se clarifieraient rapidement.

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, dit-elle en fixant l'herbe. Tu me connais ? J'ai vu que tu me regardais bizarrement tout à l'heure.

Newt fut totalement décontenancé. Il avait déjà préparé ses réponses. Il savait comment ça se passait d'habitude. Mais la première question était toujours "On est où ?" ou un truc du style. Il observa un instant le visage de la fille. Son expression avait changé. Il y a une minute à peine, elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Maintenant, la tristesse émanait clairement d'elle.

- On a tous perdus la mémoire ici. Les Créateurs ne s'amuseraient pas autrement. Mais normalement tu te souviens de ton prénom. Je m'appelle Newt, dit-il comme pour l'encourager.

Elle leva les yeux, pour les planter furtivement dans ceux du garçon.

- Je crois que je m'appelle Emma.

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir.

- Je me pose trop de questions pour tout te demander. Alors je voudrais juste savoir une chose : on est enfermés ici ?

Newt la fixa d'un air désolé, puis planta son regard sur le mur face à eux.

- Ouais, répondit-il, avant de se décider à lui expliquer le plus important. Les murs que tu vois délimitent le Bloc, l'endroit où on se trouve. Au-delà, il y a les couloirs dans lesquels t'étais. On appelle ça le labyrinthe.

- Ça me semble assez approprié.

Newt lui fit un petit sourire amical, avant de poursuivre.

- On vit ici depuis presque un an maintenant. On a reçu notre onzième bleu y a moins d'une semaine.

Emma essayait de comprendre. Bien que certains mots de vocabulaire lui échappent, elle pensait comprendre le plus gros. Et elle hallucinait. Bloqués 11 mois dans ce ... truc. Il y avait forcément une sortie, autrement, comment seraient-ils arrivés là ?

- Et ... Vous n'avez jamais cherché à partir ?

Le garçon s'esclaffa.

- Tu crois honnêtement qu'on est restés un an les bras croisés ? Non, on s'est répartis les tâches. Certains cherchent une sortie. On ne l'a tout simplement toujours pas trouvé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis parcouru une nouvelle fois le "Bloc" du regard. Ils ont été enfermés 11 mois dans cet enclos géant. Elle n'était là que depuis une heure, et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Dire qu'ils semblaient piégés comme des rats était un doux euphémisme.

- Et donc, par rapport à ton arrivée, les garçons étaient surpris, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de filles en un an.

Newt avait pris un air plutôt grave en disant ceci.

- ... Et alors ? répondit la fille. Je veux dire, c'est pas très grave, c'est pas la fin du monde que je sois une fille, si ?

- C'est juste bizarre, expliqua l'adolescent. On est un peu moins de 40 garçons, alors recevoir une fille, c'est surprenant. Surtout que t'es pas arrivée par la Boîte ; la grille là-bas, indiqua-t-il à Emma avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

Cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de la "Boîte". D'ici, on ne la voyait pas réellement, si ce n'est une sorte de plaque métallique incrustée dans le sol en béton, au milieu de la clairière. Ce devait être ça.

- Bref, tu veux visiter ?

- Euh ... Maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille en fixant le ciel. Il commence à faire nuit.

- On a encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début du repas. Et il va bien falloir que tu connaisses le Bloc, Alby va surement te parler de ta formation ce soir.

- Ok, allons-y alors, fit-elle en se levant.

Emma visita plutôt brièvement le Bloc, Newt lui disant qu'elle découvrirait plus précisément le reste plus tard. La jeune fille voyait globalement comment l'endroit était constitué. Chaque coin du bloc était réservé à quelque chose en particulier : l'un des angles était réservé aux animaux, un autre contenait les cultures, ... Puis, au centre se trouvait la Boîte, une petite salle en béton, que Newt avait appelé le bunker, mais également une maison immense en bois.

- Et voilà la ferme. C'est là qu'on dort. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, il y a les douches et les toilettes.

- Voilà où la tâche se complique, plaisanta Emma.

- Chaque douche et toilettes sont isolés, donc ça ira. Et pour dormir, beaucoup restent dehors, il fait bon la nuit, et il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde dedans.

La fille acquiesça. Newt s'arrêta sur le sol en béton, à côté de la Boîte.

- Toutes les semaines, on reçoit des provisions par là. Et une fois par mois, on a un nouveau. Ici, on les appelle les bleus.

Newt attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Emma enregistre tout ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je pense que je t'ai dit le plus important. Si tu as des questions, on verra plus tard.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, j'ai eu trop d'informations d'un coup.

- Les gars, vous venez manger ? C'est l'heure, dit Minho en arrivant vers les deux adolescents.

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard de travers de la part d'Emma.

- Bon, Newt et ...

- Emma, répondit cette dernière, avec un sourire radieux.

- Ok, c'est l'heure.

Les trois jeunes arrivèrent dans une salle où quelques garçons commençaient à se mettre en file, afin de recevoir à manger, avant de s'installer à une table par petit groupes. Assis sur l'un des bancs, Emma remarqua immédiatement Alby, seul, qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Il fixait son sandwich posé sur la table, les bras croisé devant.

Emma détourna le regard, et vit Newt s'avancer derrière les autres garçons, qu'elle suivit à son tour.

- Bon alors, pas trop paniquée ? demanda Minho avec un petit sourire moqueur à l'attention de l'adolescente.

Elle se tourna en comprenant qu'il lui parlait, et tomba nez à nez avec son tee-shirt. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait, de près. Elle releva la tête de quelques centimètres, pour le dévisager.

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure ?

Elle entendit Newt rigoler légèrement derrière elle.

- Pas spécialement. Voir les filles pleurer, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus marrant. Mais tu me surprends. En général, les bleus passent leur première semaine à pleurer, à penser à leurs parents, ...

Emma décrocha à l'entente du mot "parents". Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, car il y avait eu beaucoup plus important, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien. Vraiment rien. Pas même du nom, ou du visage de ses parents. Avant même qu'elle ne le remarque, sa gorge se noua, et sa respiration devint plus difficile. Elle s'interdit néanmoins de pleurer, et prit une longue inspiration.

- Minho, t'es vraiment naze, tu le sais ? le réprimanda Newt en décalant Emma sur le côté.

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'asiatique sembla remarquer ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Désolé ! Je voulais pas te faire de peine.

- T'inquiètes pas, un problème de plus ou de moins à ce stade, qu'est-ce que ça change ? marmonna l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

Un silence pesant prit place. Newt posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

- Emma, va t'asseoir à côté d'Alby. Normalement, il dira moins de bêtises que Minho. On arrive rapidement.

Sans rien répondre, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme noir. Elle respira un bon coup, et pensa à autre chose. Si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter un jour. Et pleurer devant toutes ces nouvelles personnes était quelque chose d'inconcevable. La jeune fille se plaqua un petit sourire sur le visage, avant de se placer devant Alby, qui releva lentement la tête.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Newt m'a dit de venir.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix grave, tout en souriant à son tour. Il fallait que je te parle de toute façon.

Emma s'exécuta, et se plaça face au garçon. Aucun des deux ne parla, et rapidement, Alby repartit dans ses pensées. Emma s'y mit aussi.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas quel bilan faire de cette journée. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait négatif. Certes, elle aurait pu rester seule dans le labyrinthe. Mais elle aurait également pu ne pas y être du tout. Soudain, une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Rage qu'elle contenu en son for intérieur. Elle voulait retrouver ceux qui l'avaient enfermée ici. Qui les avaient tous enfermés ici, d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-on être si cinglé ?

Elle fut interrompue en un sursaut. Un sandwich venait d'être déposé devant elle, sur la table. À sa gauche venait d'arriver Newt et Minho. Ce dernier s'était placé à côté d'elle, et Emma devina que c'était le brun qui lui avait déposé son repas.

- Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle rigola légèrement, puis chacun commença à manger.

- Bon, on peut peut-être parler d'autre chose ? J'ai des questions à poser, dit-elle en lançant un grand sourire.

Newt croqua dans son sandwich, tandis qu'Alby avait toujours l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et que Minho laissa son front cogner contre la paume de sa main.

- Vas-y, dit finalement Alby en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

Elle mourait d'envie de chercher la sortie. Mais elle se souvenait aussi que le garçon blond lui avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de tâches.

- A partir de demain, tu vas commencer les jours de formation. Chaque jour tu essaieras une tâche différente, expliqua Alby.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme sorte de "métiers" ? questionna Emma.

- Hum ..., commença Alby. Les sarcleurs, les trancheurs, les torcheurs, les cuistots, les medjacks, les bâtisseurs, ...

- Les coureurs, rajouta Minho en se redressant brusquement.

- Et les coureurs. Il y en a encore d'autres, mais tu verras plus tard.

- Les coureurs ? reprit Emma après avoir avalé la bouchée de son sandwich.

Alby sourit, et Emma oublia toutes les mauvaises pensées qui lui envahissaient l'esprit depuis le début de la journée, pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Le nom de "coureur" l'intéressait.

- Ouais. Ces deux gars, dit Alby en pointant Newt d'un signe de tête, et Minho du doigt, sont des coureurs. Les mecs les plus rapides du Bloc, et probablement les plus intelligents aussi. Ça fait presque un an qu'ils cherchent une sortie dans le labyrinthe.

- Et ... Pourquoi vous revenez tous les soirs là ?

Alby tourna la tête vers Newt d'un air désespéré. Le blond esquissa un mince sourire, avant de regarder Emma.

- Pour éviter les griffeurs. Ne pose pas la question, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que c'est.

- D'accord ... Donc, en gros, vous n'en savez pas plus que moi sur cet endroit ?

- T'as tout compris ! s'exclama Minho à côté d'elle.

Emma acquiesça, tandis que l'asiatique à côté d'elle s'attaquait à son repas.

- En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu m'ais trouvée, dit-elle en regardant Newt. Merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement.

- Heureusement que je t'ai ramené, parce que j'étais en retard. Si t'avais pas été mon alibi, je me serais fait disputer, plaisanta-t-il.

Minho rigola silencieusement, tandis qu'Alby esquissa un sourire.

- Et donc, vous comptez combien de coureurs ?

- 2 pour l'instant, répondit Alby comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose la question. Minho est le maton, c'est à dire le chef, et Newt est l'autre coureur. J'aurais pu en faire partie ...

- ... Mais il n'est pas assez rapide et endurant, finit Minho en se moquant légèrement.

- C'est pas faux, conclut finalement le chef, tandis qu'Emma rigolait. Gally aussi aurait pu être un coureur, reprit-il.

- Si ce n'est qu'il est un peu léger ici, répliqua Newt en tapant légèrement sa tempe avec son doigt.

- Tu ne l'aime pas vraiment on dirait, s'amusa Emma.

Newt parut réfléchir un instant avant de continuer.

- Non en effet. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui ne m'apprécie pas franchement. Il pense que je lui ai volé la place de lieutenant.

- Même si tu n'avais pas été lieutenant, je n'aurais jamais choisi Gally, déclara Alby en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille essayait d'enregistrer les informations au fur et à mesure qu'on les lui donnait. Alby était le chef du groupe. Minho était maton et coureur. Newt était lieutenant et coureur. Les 3 garçons avec qui elle était assise étaient assez impressionnants, et imposaient le respect. Puis, en détournant le regard, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait essayer d'éviter ce "Gally". Newt avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance, et il semblait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas être ami avec Gally.

- Je crois qu'elle réfléchit trop, son cerveau fume, signala Minho en explosant de rire.

- Vachement drôle, le rabroua-t-elle, en tapant doucement l'épaule droite du garçon avec son poing.

Les deux garçons face à elle se mirent à rigoler doucement aussi. Faisant au départ une moue boudeuse, elle rigola à son tour. A plaisanter ainsi, elle oubliait presque le reste. Où elle se trouvait à présent, et pourquoi. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir.

- Alby, dit un garçon qui venait d'arriver et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Vous allez nous la présenter alors ? demanda-t-il en désignant Emma d'un coup de menton.

Leur table devint subitement silencieuse à l'arrivée du nouveau garçon, tandis que les autres tablées continuaient leurs discussions. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Emma remarqua qu'une bonne partie des adolescents de la salle la fixait. Certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres avec inquiétude, cette dernière expression l'emportant sûrement haut la main.

- Oui, pardon. Va t'asseoir, ordonna gentiment le chef.

Alors que l'inconnu retournait sagement à sa place, Alby se leva, et un silence de mort s'abattit instantanément sur la pièce.

- Comme bon nombre d'entre vous l'a surement aperçu, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle blocarde. Elle s'appelle Emma.

Plusieurs murmurent envahirent la salle, qui s'accentuèrent petit à petit. Au final, une voix fusa parmi les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui dit que ce n'est pas un monstre ? Apparemment, Newt l'a trouvé dans le labyrinthe !

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Créateurs ! cria un autre.

Emma ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine des voix, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait, c'était de voir que seule une minorité, qui se réduisait pour l'instant à trois personnes, n'avait pas peur d'elle.

De sombres pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Qu'allait-elle faire si les garçons décidaient de la renvoyer dans le labyrinthe ? Elle voulait chercher une sortie, mais s'ils n'en avaient pas trouvé en 11 mois, elle n'y arriverait pas en une journée. Pire que tout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule. Elle se força à déglutir, pour éviter qu'un nœud ne se forme dans sa gorge.

- Bandes de tocards ! s'écria Alby, faisant tressaillir Emma. Qui est le chef ici ? Taisez-vous un peu !

Newt se leva à son tour, et lança un bref regard à Alby, qui lui donna l'autorisation de parler d'un petit signe de tête.

- Qu'elle soit arrivée par la Boîte ou le labyrinthe, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Peut-être que les Créateurs l'ont balancés dans le labyrinthe pour voir comment elle réagirait une fois dedans, où combien de temps on mettrait à la trouver, j'en sais rien. Et je m'en moque. Emma a autant le droit que n'importe qui de rester ici, et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, qu'il parle de suite.

- Mais c'est une fille ! s'exclama un garçon du fond.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon ?

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brutalement, et en tapant des mains sur la table. Je ne vais pas vous bouffer sous prétexte que je suis une fille !

Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et lança aussitôt un regard désespéré aux garçons de sa table. Minho, juste devant lui, se retenait visiblement d'exploser de rire, et se contentait de fixer la table. Alby ouvrait de grands yeux, et ne dit mot. A son côté, Newt n'en menait pas plus large. Aucun des garçons ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne la parole. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Elle pensait faire comme dans son ancienne vie ; car si elle n'avait pas de souvenirs exacts, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle avait toujours fait comme ça : ronger son frein, et simplement penser à ce qu'elle pouvait répliquer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était sorti.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, la jeune fille tourna les talons, et se précipita hors de la pièce, pour aller s'asseoir dehors, au seul endroit qu'elle connaissait à peu près du Bloc : le coin d'herbe à côté de la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée.

Elle songeait sérieusement à partir. Après tout, si personne ne voulait d'elle ici, elle serait peut-être mieux seule dans le labyrinthe. Même si l'idée de se retrouver seule à nouveau lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Pour l'instant, les portes étaient fermées. Mais elles se rouvriraient sûrement demain. Et elle pourrait partir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voyait pas le temps qui passait. Elle n'avait pas vu également Newt qui s'était approchée, et qui se posa une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle. Emma sursauta en s'en rendant compte.

- Tu peux retourner avec les autres, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'expulsent en même temps que moi, grommela-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pour les entourer de ses bras.

- Emma, personne veut te renvoyer dans le labyrinthe, le rassura-t-elle. Ils ont peur de ce qui est nouveau, et recevoir une fille, c'est nouveau. Mais on leur a parlé, ils sont rassurés. Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance je pense.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers Newt, et posa sa joue droite sur ses genoux. Ils ne la renverraient pas. Elle ne serait plus seule. La reconnaissance avait envahi son visage.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, plus que soulagée.

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui sourit. Elle appréciait de plus en plus ce garçon. L'un des seuls à bien vouloir d'elle depuis le début. L'un des garçons qui avait persuadé les autres de la garder. Celui qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie cette après-midi.

- Bon, sauf si tu veux dormir tout de suite, tu peux aller te doucher.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se leva lentement, puis Newt l'imita. Il la conduisit devant la porte.

- Alby a dû te poser tout ce dont tu as besoin à l'intérieur. Et je crois que Minho a dit qu'il t'attendait dans la salle où on a mangé, pour te passer ton duvet.

D'un petit signe de tête, Emma le remercia, puis elle ouvrit la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle se tourna vers Newt.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, toi aussi, répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire, avant de faire demi-tour, et s'effacer dans la nuit.

Emma ne referma la porte que quand elle fut certaine de ne plus le voir. La jeune fille se tourna, pour faire face à la pièce, qui se résumait à ... du bois. Le sol, les murs, les séparations, tout était fait de bois. Si le sol paraissait un peu élaboré, et ressemblait à peu près à des planches plates, les murs, les séparations et les portes étaient plus ... rustiques. Les séparations et les portes, qui semblaient à peu près solides, tenaient entre elles par de gros rondins de bois à peu près égaux en matière de diamètre.

Sur un petit tabouret à l'entrée, comme l'avait dit Newt, était posé une serviette, des vêtements de rechange, du gel douche et du shampoing. Emma respira paisiblement en voyant ceci. Elle se sentait bien. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, pour le moment, elle se moquait totalement d'avoir tout oublié, et d'être bloqué dans cet endroit. Le fait d'être entourée de gens qui semblent l'accepter, et qui, pour certains, avaient l'air amicaux, lui remontait le moral.

A sa droite se tenait les douches, ainsi que les toilettes au fond sur le même côté ; et à gauche des lavabos et des miroirs. Avant d'aller se laver, elle se dirigea en direction des miroirs, pour se placer devant. L'adolescente retint un hoquet de stupeur. Alors, c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait ? Elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se voir, si bien qu'elle se toucha la joue, pour voir son reflet en faire de même. C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait.

En observant son visage, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle pouvait être jolie. Mais pas ici. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lui tombant au milieu du dos, et châtains clairs, mais pour le moment, couverts de poussière. Ses iris, d'un beau bleu azur, étaient entourés de cernes. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Juste en dessous, son nez en trompette, ainsi que ses joues, étaient balafrées de quelques petites griffures. Elle s'était probablement égratignée en tombant, lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Newt. Pour finir, elle trouvait sa bouche un peu fine. Seulement, elle n'était pas là pour un concours de beauté, et se moquait totalement de ce à quoi ressemblait sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle retira son doigt de sa joue, elle se rendit compte qu'une fine pellicule de poussière avait recouvert son doigt. Elle ouvrit alors le robinet face à elle, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de s'observer de nouveau. En fait, son teint était beaucoup plus blanchâtre qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. S'il faisait tous les jours aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle bronzerait rapidement.

Emma se détourna ensuite de son reflet pour se diriger à la douche. Elle prit la serviette avec elle, ainsi que champoing et gel douche, qu'elle posa respectivement sur le haut de la porte de la douche qu'elle avait choisi, et à ses pieds, avant de se déshabiller. Vu la tête de ses vêtements, elle ne pourrait pas les remettre. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'Alby lui avait amené d'autres habits. Elle le remercia intérieurement, avant de faire couler l'eau.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie, elle pouvait assurer sans aucune hésitation qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure douche qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. L'eau était à bonne température, pas trop chaude pour se rafraichir après la chaleur de la journée, mais pas assez froide pour grelotter. Elle se lava rapidement les cheveux, ainsi que le corps, avant de sortir de la douche. Ses yeux lui faisaient de plus en plus sentir qu'elle devait dormir.

Ses nouveaux vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle. Ils devaient appartenir à un garçon beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Elle baignait dans un tee-shirt beige dont les manches auraient dû arriver juste au-dessous des épaules, au lieu de quoi cela lui couvrait la moitié des bras. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas être petite. Plus petite que les garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés certes, mais pas petite. Elle enfila ensuite rapidement un short noir, qu'elle perdait au niveau de la taille. Elle verrait plus tard si elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose pour maintenir le vêtement en place. Pour l'instant, elle voulait dormir.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle jeta dans une poubelle ce qui lui avait servi d'habits pour la journée, et prit ensuite sa serviette et les affaires de douche. Où devait-elle mettre ça ? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à côté du dernier lavabo, au fond de la pièce, plusieurs sortes de casier de rangement. Intriguée, elle s'avança. Plusieurs noms y était inscrit. Elle reconnut notamment ceux de Newt, Minho et Alby. Dans ces casiers se trouvaient tous les nécessaires de toilettes. Parfait. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout à gauche se trouvait plusieurs places non utilisées, dans lesquels trônaient des kits emballés dans du plastique. Elle posa sa serviette dans l'un des casiers, et ouvrit le sachet en plastique qui s'y trouvait, pour en sortir une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. Elle retourna devant le miroir pour se laver rapidement les dents, et rangea tout. Elle vit ensuite une brosse à cheveux, qu'elle empoigna pour se coiffer. Elle rangea ensuite le tout, avant de se décider à sortir, pour aller retrouver Minho.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans la salle, elle aperçut le garçon qui l'attendait, toujours assis à la même table que tout à l'heure, le coude posé sur la table, soutenant son menton. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se redressa, et se mit à sourire. Emma se douta immédiatement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Eh mais t'es super jolie en fait ! s'exclama Minho en voyant Emma arriver.

En effet, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rigoler de plus belle.

- Nan je blague. 'fin non. T'es jolie, mais tu l'étais avant aussi, dit-il.

Bien qu'elle voulait garder un air sérieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

- Sinon, des habits à ta taille devraient arriver dans quelques jours, quand la Boîte arrivera.

Emma baissa le regard vers les vêtements qu'elle portait, avant de fixer Minho, et de hocher la tête.

- Bref, voilà ton duvet, continua-t-il en recouvrant son calme. Je sais pas si Newt t'as déjà expliqué, mais tu peux dormir où tu veux. Je sais pas s'il reste de la place dans la ferme, mais si tu veux ...

- Je vais aller dormir dehors, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord, bonne nuit alors, dit-il après une petite pause, tandis qu'Emma prenait son sac de couchage, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Bonne nuit, finit-elle.

Une fois dehors, elle se chercha un coin tranquille. Les garçons étaient pour la plupart rassemblés par groupe, et discutaient entre eux en murmurant.

La jeune fille se trouva finalement un carré d'herbe à l'abri d'un arbre, non loin d'un autre groupe de garçons, mais néanmoins suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas les entendre parler, ainsi que les potentiels ronflements.

Emma se coucha rapidement, et fixa le ciel, qu'elle ne voyait pas complètement à cause des feuillages de l'arbre. Elle avait hâte d'être demain. Car plus le temps passerait, et plus elle ferait de choses, moins elle penserait à tout ce qui n'allait pas ce matin. Alors qu'elle commençait à dresser une liste de tout ce qui la rendait triste, elle se résigna. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Cela ne changerait rien. Elle souffla un bon coup, s'essuya les yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui avait vu le jour, puis décida de simplement arrêter de penser à tout ça. A partir de demain, elle commencerait une nouvelle vie, avec de nouvelles personnes, un nouvel environnement. Peut-être que sa perte de mémoire était une occasion de tout recommencer.

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant qu'à partir de maintenant, tout irait bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre pire que ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Se réveiller, et découvrir qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais pire que tout : qu'elle était seule.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est plus gros que le premier, mais je ne voyais pas où le couper pour qu'il soit plus court.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, car en relisant le chapitre 1 cette semaine, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait eu des problèmes avec mon texte, et certaines phrases ne voulaient plus rien dire ^^'

J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop long et ennuyeux :p

Sinon, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je voulais dire que je mettrais le chapitre 3 en ligne samedi 10 janvier. Je le fais pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, car les cours reprennent et je mettrais plus de temps à écrire ...

Bref, merci beaucoup, et à la semaine prochaine ! =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :)

Comme la dernière fois, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire :D

WHO : Merci à toi de passer du temps à commenter ;) ... Wouah ... C'est trop gentil merci =^.^= J'adore également ce prénom ^^ (en un sens, tant mieux puisque c'est le nom de mon personnage principal x)) J'aime bien ta supposition ^^ Et par rapport aux dialogues, je sais que j'ai tendance à pas beaucoup en mettre, parce que je m'éloigne très rapidement du sujet ^^' Mais j'essaierais d'en mettre plus :) Bref, meeeeeeeerci pour ton message, j'ai sauté de joie lundi matin en le lisant ! ^^ Grâce à toi, j'étais de bonne humeur au lycée, tu te rends compte de l'exploit que tu as réalisée ? O_o merci ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma. :)

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus court que celui de la semaine dernière (il faut avouer qu'il était très long). Cependant, il fait sensiblement la même longueur que le premier chapitre :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3.<span>

C'est dans un soubresaut qu'Emma se réveilla. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir.

Elle se força à respirer calmement. Dire qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus revivre sa journée d'hier, c'était raté. Seulement, ce cauchemar était incontestablement pire que la réalité. Car depuis hier grâce à Newt, elle n'était plus seule. Et étant à présent considéré comme une blocarde, elle n'aurait plus à l'être. En fin de compte, elle préférait peut-être avoir le sentiment d'être enfermée, mais la certitude de ne plus être seule. Cependant, elle se jurait de tout faire pour devenir coureuse. Pour sortir du Bloc, pour chercher elle-même une sortie.

Décidant qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle se redressa, et s'étira. Bien que les murs cachaient encore le soleil, il n'y avait nul doute que ses rayons viendraient bientôt envahir le Bloc, ramenant ainsi un peu de vie et de lumière à l'endroit. Car à part la jeune fille, personne ne semblait éveillé.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester assise contre l'arbre à attendre, alors elle décida de se lever, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Et contre toute attente, quelques jeunes étaient déjà debout. Un adolescent préparait à manger derrière un comptoir, tandis que les autres étaient regroupés autour de différentes tables.

Alors qu'Emma parcourait la pièce du regard afin de trouver une tête qu'elle connaissait, elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir Newt et Minho, assis tous les deux et visiblement en grande conversation. Elle hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas envie de la voir. Après tout, elle avait déjà passé toute la journée d'hier avec eux. La jeune fille se résolue néanmoins à balayer cette pensée. Si elle voulait s'intégrer à un groupe d'une quarantaine de garçons, mieux valait pour elle de ne pas jouer sur la réserve. S'ils ne voulaient pas la voir, ils n'auraient qu'à le lui dire.

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers eux, et leur lança un grand sourire en arrivant à la table.

- Bonjour ! Je peux m'installer ?

Les garçons se stoppèrent, et levèrent le nez vers Emma, avant de sourire à leur tour.

- Bien sûr, répondit amicalement Newt.

Sans plus tarder, Emma s'installa.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- De toi, répondit Minho du tac au tac, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir.

- Arrête, répondit-elle simplement.

Newt, qui avait légèrement rigolé à la réplique de son ami, se calma pour venir en aide à Emma.

- On discutait du labyrinthe. On se demandait s'il ne fallait pas changer notre méthode.

La fille fit une drôle de tête.

- En 11 mois, on a jamais rien trouvé, alors peut-être qu'on ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière, expliqua Minho calmement.

Emma hocha la tête, pensive.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en fixant tour à tour les deux garçons, les yeux pétillants à l'idée de quitter le Bloc.

Newt ne put se résoudre à lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, alors il laissa Minho s'en charger.

- Non, répondit le maton. On ne devient jamais coureur dans le premier mois. Il faut d'abord que tu fasses tes preuves au Bloc.

En comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, Emma tenta de cacher sa déception, et baissa légèrement la tête.

- Oh ...

- C'est pas un non définitif, reprit Newt en la regardant dans les yeux. Et puis de toute façon, c'est mieux que tu restes ici pour le moment, le temps que tu rencontres les autres blocards, tu ne crois pas ?

Après un court instant de réflexion, elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui, malgré elle, ne cachait pas totalement sa tristesse.

- Je vais dehors, dit-elle en se levant.

- Tu ne veux pas manger ? s'inquiéta Newt.

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle partit comme elle était venue.

Newt la suivit du regard. Une envie de partir avec elle l'avait pris, mais il s'était retenu. Tout d'abord parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien, ensuite parce que Minho l'aurait pris pour un fou.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver, se moqua d'ailleurs son ami.

- Quoi ? dit le blond en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Minho rigola.

- Elle t'a complètement tapé dans l'œil mon pauvre, reprit-il sans pouvoir se calmer.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

- Et toi, le soleil t'as grillé le cerveau. Tu disjonctes complètement.

- Newt ... Tu sais pas mentir. Pourquoi t'as passé l'après-midi d'hier avec elle alors ?

- Parce qu'Alby me l'avait demandé, tocard, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour rien. Mais Minho pouvait être vraiment lourd lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

En sortant, il aperçut Emma se diriger vers les enclos. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Il l'avait déjà remarqué hier, mais ce matin, cela l'avait frappé. Cependant, Minho faisait fausse-route. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Surtout pas au bout d'une journée. Il se sentait obligé de prendre soin d'elle, voilà tout. Mais ça, il aurait du mal à le faire comprendre à Minho.

Avant que son ami ne sorte de la salle, Newt partit en direction du bunker, afin de récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait laissé la veille.

Arrivée au niveau des enclos, Emma passa par-dessus la clôture en bois pour s'y asseoir. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être assez légère pour les gros morceaux de bois, mais elle s'en moquait. Si elle la cassait, elle aurait au moins de quoi s'occuper pendant ses journées.

Elle s'en voulu de ruminer ainsi. Après tout, si elle n'était pas contente d'être là, elle n'avait qu'à attendre l'ouverture des portes pour partir. Elle ne pensait pas que ces garçons soient mauvais. S'ils lui disaient de rester ici, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Raison que Minho lui avait donnée par ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle avait à faire à présent, c'était de s'intégrer et montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance. Et attendre que le temps passe.

Pour l'instant, le temps était très long. Ici, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour se repérer. Elle se doutait qu'il était tôt, puisque le soleil n'était toujours pas là, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure précise.

Face à elle, les animaux broutaient tranquillement. Le manque d'activité et de bruit la fit bailler. Elle se demandait à quelle heure les autres comptaient se réveiller. Elle préférait découvrir le Bloc et les différentes tâches plutôt que de rester là à rien faire. Autrement, elle allait se rendormir.

Au moment où elle émit cette pensée, le sol se mit à trembler si violemment qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir.

Elle brassa l'air à l'aide de ses bras durant une demi-seconde, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle prévoyait déjà de se faire mal au dos, et sûrement à la tête. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'impact, elle ferma fort les yeux, et se prépara psychologiquement à avoir mal.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne tomba pas de très haut, et ne se fit pas très mal. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas bien évalué la hauteur. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec ...

- Newt ? s'exclama la jeune fille avec surprise.

Il la reposa doucement, et la fixa avec un petit air inquiet.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te remercier, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement, plus pour cacher le fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

- J'espère surtout que tu ne te casseras rien durant mon absence, répliqua-t-il à moitié sérieux. Je devrais peut-être rester au Bloc pour te surveiller.

Comme simple réponse, Emma ne trouva rien de mieux que lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fit rire. Puis elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte qui s'était ouverte, à sa droite.

- Elles s'ouvrent toujours à la même heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, à 7h00, répondit Newt. Avant de partir, je devais te dire que tu dois attendre ici. Winston, le maton des trancheurs, va venir, tu vas passer la matinée avec lui.

Emma acquiesça en le fixant comme une enfant.

- Je devrais y aller si je veux revenir à l'heure ce soir, reprit-il après une courte pause.

Un petit nœud se forma dans l'estomac de la châtaine. Malgré tout, elle sourit en direction du blond.

- D'accord, à ce soir alors. Je te promets de rester sage, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de commencer à courir pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir puis il disparut. Emma observa un petit moment la porte, comme si elle avait le stupide espoir qu'il revienne de suite. Mais réalisant que c'était totalement impossible, elle tenta de se résonner, de faire disparaitre cette peur qui commençait à s'immiscer en elle. Pourquoi stressait-elle comme ça ? Elle secoua la tête. Il savait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était jamais perdu en 11 mois. En plus, elle ne le connaissait pas énormément, alors elle ne devrait pas se soucier autant de lui. Mais penser à ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois face aux animaux, et se contenta de les observer. Elle s'obligea à ne plus penser. Et il fallait avouer que regarder une vache mâcher si lentement de l'herbe à répétition aidait à ne plus penser à rien.

- Emma ? l'interpella une voix au bout d'un petit moment.

L'adolescente, qui avait les coudes posés sur la clôture et fixait avec attention ce qui se passait dans l'enclos, se redressa et pivota en direction de la voix.

- Je m'appelle Winston, se présenta un garçon plus petit qu'Emma. Alby m'a prévenu que je devais te montrer ce qu'est le job de trancheur. Alors viens avec moi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers une sorte d'étable.

La fille le suivit sans dire un mot. Rien que le mot « trancheur » ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle jeta un petit regard en direction des vaches dans l'enclos. Elle espérait sincèrement que le mot « trancheur » ne soit pas aussi représentatif du métier que « coureur ».

Emma avait fini la journée avec Winston plus tôt que prévu. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle avait travaillé efficacement.

Alby et Winston étaient en train de discuter à l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, elle avait eu le droit d'aller se nettoyer, et Alby lui avait donné un tee-shirt de rechange.

Le lavabo dans lequel elle trempait ses mains était maintenant rougeâtre, et Emma ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements, si bien que de l'eau tombait par terre régulièrement. Elle ne voulait même pas se regarder dans le miroir, car elle savait ce qu'elle y verrait. Elle fit partir l'eau sale, avant de boucher le lavabo de nouveau, pour refaire couler de l'eau propre. Puis, elle plongea ses mains, avant de se débarbouiller le visage. L'eau redevint rouge une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle fois, Emma eu la nausée.

Elle était sûre que dans le fond, Winston n'était pas un mauvais garçon. C'était juste la manière dont il avait tué cette pauvre vache, juste devant elle, alors qu'elle était en train de la caresser qui l'avait traumatisée. Elle avait encore l'image en tête. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, et plongea la tête dans l'eau, dans l'espoir d'oublier.

Winston lui avait dit d'aller chercher la vache, ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, il lui avait dit de surveiller l'animal, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune fille, patientant, commençait à caresser la vache. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien, elle s'était fait arroser d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. La vache s'était mise à meugler, puis elle était tombée par terre. Emma s'était rapidement essuyée les yeux, et devant elle s'étendait … Elle ne voulait même plus y penser. Un haut le cœur lui avait pris, et elle était sortie dehors prendre l'air. Winston était sorti quelques secondes après, chercher Alby, qui était revenu avec un nouveau tee-shirt, et le chef lui avait dit d'aller se nettoyer, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

Non, en fin de compte, Winston était vraiment un grand malade. Il avait tué une vache de sang-froid, sans la prévenir, juste sous ses yeux. Finalement, le job « trancheur » portait bien son nom. Et elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte devoir faire ce job tous les jours.

Une fois qu'elle eut vidé le lavabo, et qu'elle se soit assurée de n'avoir plus aucune tâche de sang, elle se décida enfin à sortir. Avant de tirer la porte, elle fit une petite prière, pour ne pas avoir à passer plus de temps avec le maton des trancheurs.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers les deux garçons, qui finissaient de discuter lorsqu'elle arriva. Winston regarda furtivement Emma, avant de partir en direction du centre du Bloc, vers la ferme et la salle à manger.

- Bon, Emma, dit Alby. Winston m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et visiblement, c'est pas trop la peine que vous perdiez votre temps. Vu l'heure (il regarda sa montre), on va aller manger. Après, je t'amènerai voir un autre maton.

- Euh … Je ne peux pas t'attendre quelque part ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de manger là … expliqua-t-elle en fixant l'étable dans le fond.

Alby rigola légèrement, mais la jeune fille perçu dans son regard un peu de compassion.

- Comme tu veux. Je te retrouve dans 20 minutes devant les premiers arbres de la forêt là-bas, ça te va ?

Emma suivit de la tête le bras d'Alby, qui indiquait une grosse parcelle du Bloc.

- Parfait.

Alby partit ensuite en direction de la salle à manger, alors qu'Emma se dirigeait déjà vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs garçons, qui ne semblaient pas réellement ravie de la voir, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Newt la veille.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, et contempla un instant le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Et il commençait à faire très chaud. Comme hier.

Des images des couloirs interminables lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait pu ne jamais en sortir. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur Newt.

Depuis ce matin, les ¾ de ses pensées la ramenaient au garçon blond. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

Un bruit creux se fit entendre, coupant court aux réflexions de la fille. Doucement, Emma posa sa main sur son ventre. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis hier soir, et qu'elle commence à avoir faim, elle avait peur de ne rien pouvoir garder si elle tentait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Peu après, Alby arriva. Emma se releva pour lui faire face. Il fit signe à l'adolescente de le suivre.

- Bon, je me suis arrangé, tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Chase, le maton des torcheurs. C'est jamais un moment très marrant, mais je pense que ça te plaira déjà plus que ce matin.

- D'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile, répondit Emma en rigolant nerveusement.

Alby sourit à cette remarque, et mena Emma jusqu'à Chase, qui les attendait devant la ferme. Le chef fit rapidement les présentations, avant de disparaître, et de laisser les deux jeunes pour l'après-midi.

- Le plus gros du travail a été fait ce matin, expliqua tranquillement Chase, un garçon brun de la même taille que la jeune fille, mais beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Généralement, on essaie de terminer avant le retour des coureurs, pour avoir la fin de l'après-midi de libre. Donc, il reste juste à nettoyer les douches et l'étable. Alby m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que tu nettoies les douches.

Emma acquiesça, en mettant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle remercie Alby lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil si elle avait dû nettoyer le carnage de ce matin.

- Le seau et l'éponge sont dans la salle de bain, sous l'un des lavabos. Une fois que tu as fini, jette l'eau dans la forêt, pour éviter de salir la salle. Si tu as des questions, je suis dans l'étable, dit-il en lui souriant amicalement.

La conversation se termina rapidement, et chacun partit dans des directions différentes. Emma trouva facilement le seau, et le rempli, pour ensuite frotter les sols à l'aide de l'éponge.

Elle finit au bout d'une grosse heure. Puis, en passant devant les lavabos, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait les nettoyer aussi. Elle travailla ainsi encore une demi-heure, avant d'avoir tout passé en revue. Elle vérifia de n'avoir rien oublié, nettoya l'éponge, qu'elle reposa là où elle l'avait prise, empoigna l'anse du seau à deux main, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le seau était beaucoup plus lourd à porter qu'à tirer sur le sol. Elle le tenait devant elle, et essayait d'éclabousser le moins qu'elle le pouvait.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle vit le monde tourner. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, et lâcha un petit cri aigu, puis un jet d'eau l'arrosa. Pour finir, elle se reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant le seau de la main.

À l'aide de son autre main, elle se frotta le crâne. Elle aurait probablement une bosse.

- Ça va ? demanda une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

Emma tourna la tête pour apercevoir une main devant son visage. Elle releva les yeux, pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette main. Un garçon, qui devait avoir approximativement le même âge qu'elle, la fixait étrangement. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se montrer inquiet, mais qu'il avait envie de rire. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Sa situation était risible.

- Oui oui, merci, dit-elle en prenant la main du garçon après avoir hésité.

Il l'a releva d'un coup vif, qui l'arracha du sol bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le garçon posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, avant de se baisser pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Eh, t'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air très bien.

Le sol semblait danser sous ses pieds, et elle avait l'impression que les arbres se tordaient derrière l'adolescent.

- Certaine, répondit-elle simplement, en lâchant la main du garçon.

Elle se tourna vers le sol. Une grosse tâche d'eau s'étendait sur le pavé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Emma explosa de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien. C'était bien mieux que de faire la tronche toute la journée.

- Ok, t'as complètement pété un câble, reprit l'autre en rigolant légèrement.

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le garçon.

- Désolée, dit-elle en tentant de se calmer. J'avais juste besoin de rigoler. Je suis trop sérieuse depuis que je suis arrivée. Je pense que ça nuit gravement à ma santé mentale.

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire.

- Je m'appelle Gally. Je suis maton des bâtisseurs.

En entendant ce nom, Emma se calma directement. Alors c'était lui Gally ? Hormis le fait qu'il n'était pas très beau, il n'avait pas l'air si pénible que le décrivait Newt lors du repas de la veille. Après tout, ce garçon avait été le premier à rigoler de bon cœur avec elle. Au moment où la jeune fille allait répondre, un rire la coupa.

- Ha ha ha Emma ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?

L'adolescente reconnu Chase.

- Bah … Comme tu vois, j'ai pris ma douche, répondit-elle en tirant sur le bas du tee-shirt qu'Alby lui avait passé en fin de matinée.

Elle se remit à rire quelques secondes.

- Mais j'ai fini de nettoyer les douches, et j'ai même fait les lavabos, dit-elle fièrement.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Chase. Tu as la fin de ton aprèm alors !

Emma parue choquée un quart de seconde.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Évidemment ! continua Chase, amusé.

La porte par laquelle était partie Newt ce matin obtint directement l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle observa ensuite rapidement la position du soleil.

- A quelle heure les coureurs reviennent-ils ? demanda-t-elle à Chase.

- Hum ... Dans une heure sûrement, pourquoi ?

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Le maton des torcheurs haussa les épaules, puis partit de son côté.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à partir à son tour, Gally l'interpella.

- Eh ! Où tu vas ?

- Demander à Alby s'il n'a pas d'autres vêtements. Il va finir par croire que je le fais exprès, mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça, expliqua-t-elle tout en marchant, alors qu'il l'a suivait.

- Ne vas pas déranger Alby pour ça. Viens avec moi, je vais t'en trouver.

Emma fut bien embêtée. A vrai dire, changer de tenue n'étais qu'une excuse, pour ensuite se retrouver seule. Bien que Gally avait l'air gentil, sans avoir de réelle raison, elle ne voulait pas chercher à le connaître. Savoir que Newt et lui ne s'entendaient pas lui suffisait. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Bien que ses souvenirs lui fassent toujours défaut, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à juger les gens sur des a priori. Elle se rendrait compte par elle-même si ce garçon était digne de son intérêt ou non.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? WHO, j'espère qu'il y a assez de dialogue, parce que j'ai l'impression que le chapitre n'est fait que de ça x) Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec Gally ? Et je vous en prie, soyez indulgent pour le coup de la vache ^^' Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre ^^<p>

Je posterais le chapitre 4 dans deux semaines, soit samedi 24 janvier, parce qu'avec les cours, je n'écris pas autant que je le souhaite ...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kikouuuu ^^

Bon, je m'éternise pas cette fois (ou en tout cas j'essaie), mais je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire ^^ Plus particulièrement, un grand merci à LittleFlicka pour la review ^^ Et surtout, un grand merci à WHO, qui prend toujours le temps de me poster un commentaire, même si elle est pas inscrite sur le site ^^ Ça me fais vraiment suuuuuuper plaisir =^.^=

WHO : Merci mille fois :D J'adore tes commentaires, je souris bêtement devant mon ordinateur à chaque fois =^.^= C'est teeeeeee...eeellement gentil :D Mais je suis encore loin de ce stade x) Et, non, je suis en ES ;) Haha x) Tu verras tu verras, ... ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma. :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4.<span>

- Quand est-ce que la Boîte va revenir ? questionna Emma en ajustant comme elle le pouvait le short que lui avait passé Gally.

- Demain je crois, dit-il en pouffant devant la vision de la jeune fille qui nageait dans les vêtements.

- Super. Ils ont intérêts à me donner des habits à ma taille.

- T'en a pas marre de te plaindre, sérieux ? rigola le garçon. Depuis que je te connais, soit environ 30 minutes, tu fais que ronchonner.

Emma releva la tête et arrêta de toucher aux vêtements.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si tu avais eu le quart de ce que j'ai enduré aujourd'hui, crois-moi, tu serais de plus mauvaise humeur que moi.

Gally s'esclaffa de nouveau. En fin de compte, sa compagnie était plutôt agréable. Ou du moins, pas désagréable. Il était drôle, et sympathique.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Gally à l'attention de la fille.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Je pensais aller dehors, puisqu'il fait bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est bon, répondit-il immédiatement. J'ai fini ma journée aussi.

Emma lui lança un petit sourire, avant que les deux adolescents ne sortent de la ferme. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier en silence, si bien que seuls les craquements de bois se firent entendre. Mais une fois dehors, les bruits commencèrent à réapparaître. Les garçons, pour la plupart, travaillaient encore. Cependant, des rires et des discussions fusaient de toutes parts.

Sans plus s'attarder sur les occupations de chacun, Emma se dirigea automatiquement vers le coin où elle s'était allongée ce midi. Gally la suivie, et les deux jeunes s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous l'arbre.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? l'interrogea Emma après un court silence.

- Trop longtemps, marmonna-t-il en rentrant très légèrement la tête entre les épaules.

La fille haussa les sourcils de surprise face à la réaction de l'adolescent. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, Gally se redressa, et afficha un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Alors, après la merveilleuse journée que tu as passée, je suppose que tu as envie de devenir trancheuse ou torcheuse.

Emma fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais qu'on m'envoie passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe, répondit-elle en plaisantant.

- Eh ! Tu te mets à parler comme une vraie blocarde, c'est bien ! le félicita-t-il.

La fille lui sourit, avant de perdre son regard sur les murs du Bloc. Petit à petit, ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau de la porte face à elle. Il s'agissait de celle par laquelle Newt était partie ce matin.

- Des coureurs sont déjà restés bloqués dans le labyrinthe ? demanda soudainement Emma, le regard toujours porté sur l'immense ouverture.

Gally réfléchit un petit moment.

- Oui. Georges a été le premier blocard à mourir. Un matin, il est parti en tête d'examiner plus que sa section. On ne l'a pas revu au Bloc le soir. Le lendemain matin, les griffeurs avaient déposé son corps juste devant la porte par laquelle il était parti. Depuis, ils sont plus que deux coureurs.

Emma, qui fixait avec horreur Gally, observa les portes. Newt n'avait pas l'air d'être un type idiot. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de se retrouver enfermé là-bas. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Son estomac se noua un peu plus.

- Tu aimerais être coureuse ? demanda soudainement Gally.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle. Et encore moins à ce qu'il pose cette question.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu pourrais. Tu as bien réussi à suivre Newt dans le labyrinthe en revenant hier non ?

Les yeux d'Emma ne décollaient pas de l'ouverture qui lui faisait face.

- Oui. Je préfèrerais chercher une sortie que rester là. Mais Minho m'a expliqué que pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt.

Gally hocha la tête, puis reprit après une courte pause.

- Moi aussi je voulais être coureur.

L'adolescente eu de la peine pour lui. Dans sa voix perçait nettement la tristesse.

- Et ils auraient dû me prendre tant que je leur proposais. Regarde où ils en sont aujourd'hui ! Ils ne sont plus que deux, et personne ne veut risquer sa vie là-bas. Ils devraient être moins difficiles.

- Redemande à Minho de devenir coureur, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, suggéra-t-elle.

- Non. Je suis maton maintenant, j'ai plus de responsabilité que si j'étais coureur.

- Alors tout va bien, dit Emma en souriant.

Une nouvelle fois, un silence s'installa.

- Alby m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu pourrais venir voir le job des bâtisseurs. Demain, ça t'irai ?

Emma fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

- Ça risque d'être dur, j'ai tellement de choses à faire ici, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil au garçon.

Ce dernier pouffa face à la jeune fille, qui se mit à rigoler à son tour.

Puis soudain, elle perçu un mouvement dans le fond. Elle reprit instantanément un air sérieux, et observa plus attentivement la porte en pierre. Newt venait d'arriver.

Son estomac se dénoua, et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait mieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minho apparut dans son champ de vision. Les deux garçons avancèrent vers le centre du Bloc, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bunker. Aucun des deux n'avait décidé de passer la nuit dans le labyrinthe. Tant mieux.

- Tu m'écoutes ? dit Gally en haussant les sourcils, et passant la main devant le visage de la fille.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de regarder Gally comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était là.

- Euh ... quoi ?

- Pfff ... Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Emma et Gally discutaient de tout et de rien, les coureurs sortirent de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Minho se dirigea directement vers l'arrière de la ferme, en direction de la salle de bain. Newt quand à lui, semblait chercher quelque chose, avant de croiser le regard d'Emma, qui lui sourit aussitôt.

Le garçon vint en direction des deux adolescents.

- Alors Emma, tu ne t'es rien cassée ? demanda Newt un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle hésita à lui raconter sa journée, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait probablement l'occasion plus tard. Ou en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

- Je t'avais promis d'être sage, finit-elle par dire.

Alors qu'elle était toujours assise, et que Newt était debout devant elle, Gally souffla, avant de se relever, et de se tourner vers Emma.

- Je vais voir si les garçons ont finis d'exécuter le travail que je leur avais donné. A demain, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Après un bref signe de la main comme guise d'au-revoir, Gally croisa le regard du lieutenant, et perdit automatiquement son sourire. Sans plus s'attarder, le jeune homme avec qui elle avait passé l'après-midi partit. Newt le suivit un instant du regard, puis, quand il jugea qu'il était assez loin, le garçon porta son attention sur la jeune fille, toujours assise. Il eut une drôle d'expression.

- Tu n'avais pas d'autres vêtements ce matin ?

- Si. Mais Gally m'en a passé d'autres.

Newt fit une tête encore plus étrange. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Pourquoi ce mec lui avait-il passé des habits ?

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, rigola-t-elle en se touchant les cheveux qu'elle avait ramenés par-dessus son épaule.

- Je vais me doucher là, mais t'as intérêt à me raconter ce soir au dîner, plaisanta-t-il. Sauf si tu préfères manger avec d'autres.

- Tu parles de Gally ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Non pas spécialement, mentit-il.

- Bien sûr que je viendrais avec vous. Toi et Minho m'avez tellement manqués aujourd'hui, dit Emma, sarcastique.

Newt rigola, puis partit se doucher. Emma resta immobile. Cette journée lui avait parue tellement longue. Et stressante. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir eu peur pour les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'habitude d'arpenter les couloirs du labyrinthe. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette dans un tel état tous les jours.

Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée pour le moment.

- Emma, tu comptes te lever un jour ? demanda Minho.

La jeune fille sursauta, et s'assit aussitôt. Elle se retrouva face aux deux coureurs, et dû prendre quelques secondes pour que ses idées se remettent en place. Elle s'était sûrement endormie en les attendant. Elle se frotta les yeux, avant de s'étirer légèrement.

- Bon, grouille toi, reprit l'asiatique faussement énervé. Je crève la dalle !

- Mmh ... fit-elle en s'étirant. Allez manger sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Newt, qui paraissait amusé en voyant ses deux amis, prit soudain un air des plus sérieux.

- Emma, t'as déjà pas mangé ce matin.

- Ni ce midi, dit Alby qui arriva derrière l'adolescente.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, avant de regarder de nouveau la fille, soucieux. La jeune fille haussa les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever.

- Tu veux te laisser mourir de faim ou quoi ? demanda le blond. Hors de question, tu viens manger.

- Newt, t'es pas mon père, répliqua la fille. J'ai juste pas faim.

- Non, pire, je suis ton ami. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Emma pouvait voir qu'il était réellement inquiet. Et elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à se faire du souci pour les autres. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Elle a été traumatisé par Winston ce matin, expliqua finalement Alby. Il a tué une vache devant elle.

Newt et Minho se retinrent d'exploser de rire.

- Dis comme ça, ça fait complètement idiot ! s'exclama Emma en lançant un regard noir à Alby.

- C'est pour ça ? demanda le lieutenant, en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Non. Peut-être. J'en sais rien, conclut-elle. Mais je n'ai pas faim, tu ne vas pas me forcer.

Alors qu'Emma tentait de le convaincre du regard, un énorme bruit retentit dans le groupe. Emma devint rouge tomate en posant une main sur son ventre, et les 3 garçons se mirent à rigoler malgré eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il gargouille à cet instant ?

- J'ai peut-être un peu faim, reprit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais on a pas intérêt à manger de la vache ce soir !

Une fois installé à table, Emma se sentit soulagée. Elle allait bien mieux que ce matin. Son appétit semblait être revenu face aux œufs au plat, et son humeur s'était améliorée.

- Bon alors, ta première journée au Bloc ? demanda Minho en commençant à manger.

- Génialissime, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention des deux coureurs.

- On a couru quoi.

Devant le manque de réaction de Minho, la jeune fille souffla.

- Tu peux pas expliciter un peu plus ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le maton des coureurs qui souffla.

- Comme tous les jours depuis un an, non, on a rien trouvé.

Emma s'assit au fond de son siège, et croisa les bras. Visiblement, ce qui se passait dans le labyrinthe n'était pas un sujet à aborder. Du moins pas avec Minho.

- Bref, c'était quoi cette histoire de vache alors ? Ça avait l'air drôle, dit l'asiatique, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Emma lui fit une grimace, avant de commencer à raconter. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choses à raconter, et c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, sa journée avait été plutôt comique. Malgré tout, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas tous les jours comme cela.

- On va juste dire que je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour être trancheuse. Et torcheuse non plus d'ailleurs.

- T'as essayé deux jobs aujourd'hui ? demanda Newt.

- Vu comment elle s'en sortait, c'était pas la peine de la laisser la journée entière avec Winston, ricana Alby.

La jeune fille ignora le chef, et porta son regard sur Newt, qui semblait l'observer avec attention.

- J'espère que je ne serais jamais torcheuse. Même pendant un mois, je pense que je ne tiendrais pas.

- Pourquoi un mois ? questionna Minho en se tournant rapidement vers l'adolescente.

- Parce que je vais devenir coureuse, affirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- T'as vraiment envie de retourner dans ce truc hostile et immense, où t'étais perdue hier ? demanda Minho en la jaugeant du regard.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'y retournes tous les jours ?

Alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole, Minho sourit.

- Ok. On verra dans un mois où en est ta motivation.

La fille sourit, plutôt satisfaite. Chacun se remit à manger, et le repas se finit dans le calme.

- Alors Emma, c'est quoi cette histoire de changements de vêtements ? demanda Newt une nouvelle fois, alors que la jeune fille se trouvait seule avec lui, en dehors de la salle.

Cette dernière se retint de rigoler, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ? Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais tant à moi, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit à présent, on pouvait voir que les yeux d'Emma pétillaient, tandis que les joues du garçon rosissaient légèrement. Cependant, ce dernier se reprit rapidement. Il haussa un sourcil, et ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

- Excuse-moi de prendre soin de toi. Si tu préfères, je ne te demande plus rien, et j'arrête de t'adresser la parole, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

Emma rigola, et attrapa le bras de Newt, pour éviter qu'il ne parte réellement. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment parti.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me suis renversée un seau d'eau sur la tête. Rigole pas, dit-elle en le voyant sourire. Gally est arrivé à ce moment-là, et m'a dit de ne pas déranger Alby pour lui demander des vêtements.

Newt hocha la tête. Puis, finalement, il tiqua.

- Tu t'es renversée un seau d'eau sur la tête ?

- En voulant aller le jeter dehors.

- On peut vraiment pas te laisser seule une journée en fait.

Alors que Newt rigolait légèrement, Emma plissa les yeux et lui tira la langue. Puis, Minho sortit de la salle, et vint rejoindre les deux adolescents.

- Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, dit l'asiatique en décoiffant Emma.

- Dégage ! s'écria la fille en poussant le garçon sur le côté.

Pour toute réponse, Minho continua à embêter la châtaine. Elle finit par lui lancer un regard noir, avant de décréter qu'elle allait se doucher. Les garçons partirent ensemble de leur côté. Puis, Emma vint se coucher, non loin des deux coureurs, et parlèrent encore un peu. Finalement, la jeune fille s'endormit en fin de conversation.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se leva sensiblement à la même heure que la veille. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle entendit tout d'abord des gens qui parlaient, mais son esprit était trop embué pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ce qu'ils disaient. Elle voulait se rendormir. Mais elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit son bras se faire broyer.

- Aïe !

Aussitôt, le poids se retira, mais la douleur persista. Elle se massa le bras endolori en ouvrant les yeux.

- Désolé Emma, chuchota Minho.

La jeune fille grommela avant de se lever.

- Tu ne veux plus dormir ? s'enquit Newt.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Puisque les garçons partaient manger, et qu'elle était réveillée, autant les suivre. Elle replia le sac de couchage, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis alla ranger le sac dans la ferme avec les deux coureurs. Enfin, ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Peut-être parce, contrairement à la veille, elle s'amusait. Les garçons étaient sympathiques. Gally était drôle, et vraiment sympa. Il lui avait fait rencontrer les autres bâtisseurs, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas retenu tous les prénoms, elle se souvenait de Ben, avec qui elle avait passé une partie de la journée également. Lui aussi était sympathique. Mais surtout, passionné par son job. Gally avait confié Emma durant une petite heure à son ami, et maintenant, elle était incollable sur le métier de bâtisseur. La pause du midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils mangèrent leur repas dehors, sur des troncs couchés, et plaisantèrent entre eux. En réalité, les plaisanteries tournaient surtout autour de la jeune fille. Puis l'après-midi, Gally montra à Emma comment ils construisaient les murs de la ferme. La châtaine eu même droit de les aider à porter les planches de bois. Et finalement vint la fin de la journée. Bien qu'Emma ait apprécié cette journée, elle se préparait mentalement à annoncer à Gally qu'elle ne voulait pas être bâtisseuse. Juste avant de terminer sa journée, il lui avait dit d'aller ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé avec Ben. Lui était parti de son côté, mais il lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis la veille. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il l'attendait. Le garçon leva la tête en entendant les pas de la fille. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- Faut qu'on parle, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Aussitôt, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ceci n'avait rien d'amical. Elle repassa rapidement en revue la journée. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait pu-t-elle dire quelque chose qui l'ai vexé ? Elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors elle attendit, debout.

Gally qui, voyant que l'adolescente ne bougeait pas, leva de nouveau la tête. Et lorsqu'il vit son expression, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal interpréter ce qu'il avait dit. Il éclata de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Emma quant à elle, fit la grimace, sans comprendre la réaction du garçon.

- Désolé mais … Tu fais une de ces têtes ! rigola-t-il.

Elle fit la moue, et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, t'as vu ce que tu me dis ? On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un !

Gally secoua la tête de droite à gauche en tentant de se calmer. Puis il fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir. Cependant, la jeune fille resta debout. Elle ne préférait pas se baisser, elle avait trop mal au dos suite à la journée. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le montrer au garçon S'il voulait la prendre en tant que bâtisseuse, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

- Bon ok, Emma, fit-il lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Il prit une petite inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de continuer.

- Tu es gentille, drôle, attachante, intelligente probablement, mignonne, … Tout ce que tu veux, mais certainement pas une bâtisseuse.

Son cerveau beugua un court instant.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Ne le prends pas mal ! dit-il, une once de panique dans les yeux.

La jeune fille sourit un peu, avant de s'asseoir péniblement, ce que Gally ne manqua pas.

- J'osais pas te dire que j'étais absolument pas faite pour ce job, dit-elle en ricanant.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, avant de réprimer un sourire. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, de tout et de rien. Puis Emma vit Newt rentrer. Aussitôt, la fille focalisa son attention sur le blond, bien qu'il soit encore loin. Gally arrêta de parler, et bien que la fille ne s'en rendit pas compte, le garçon fit la moue, avant de soupirer. Newt entra dans la salle des cartes, et Emma tourna de nouveau la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier était en train de se lever.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux pour essayer d'observer l'expression du garçon.

- Me doucher. Même si je ne te dis pas non, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me suivre.

Emma rougit, et détourna la tête, pour fixer le sol.

- Euh … Non ça ira merci.

Gally rigola, puis partit. La jeune fille quant à elle, se dirigea vers le bunker. Bien que la fin de journée approche, le soleil tapait encore rudement.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bâtiment, elle s'appuya contre le mur, la tête appuyée contre le ciment, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas là depuis très longtemps, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu un seul nuage. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si c'était un phénomène naturel ou non, avant de décider que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Et dans les deux cas, ça ne changerai pas sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lourdement, pour laisser sortir les deux garçons. Emma les salua brièvement, avant de commencer à parler.

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent tous de la même manière. Chaque jour, elle essayait un nouveau job. Elle passait le matin et la fin d'après-midi avec les coureurs. Le reste du temps, elle restait avec les matons qui avaient sa responsabilité, ou bien Gally lorsque ce dernier ne travaillait pas. Le garçon était d'ailleurs finalement fort sympathique, et elle passait du bon temps à rigoler avec lui. Minho quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de chercher la fille, et bien qu'elle ait fini par comprendre que l'adolescent était toujours comme ça, elle était plutôt heureuse que Newt soit là pour le rabrouer quand il allait trop loin.

Quelques jours après son arrivée, la Boîte revint, avec de nouvelles provisions, et ce qu'attendait le plus Emma : des vêtements à sa taille.

Les journées s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, à une vitesse folle. Rapidement, vint la fin de sa séance de formation. Alby lui avait expliqué dans la journée que le soir, un des matons la choisirait pour rejoindre ses rangs. Et Emma stressait un peu par rapport à ça. Si Gally lui avait promis qu'il ne la choisirait pas, aucun des autres matons ne lui avaient parlé de leur choix. La jeune fille espérait simplement qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas chez les torcheurs. Et encore moins chez les trancheurs. En revanche, elle ne dirait pas non –bien qu'elle n'ait pas son mot à dire- si elle devait se joindre aux cuistots. Elle avait trouvé rigolo de préparer à manger. Certes, nettoyer les cuisines était moins drôle, mais Poële-à-frire lui avait dit que la plupart du temps, les torcheurs s'en chargeaient.

- Alors, t'es contente que Zart t'ai prise comme sarcleuse ? demanda Newt.

Les deux jeunes étaient couchés sur le ventre, enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage, la tête posée sur les bras, et se faisaient face. Ils se trouvaient à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et à côté de Newt, Minho dormait à poings fermé.

- Plutôt, répondit-elle en souriant. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Et puis dans tous les cas, c'est provisoire. Dans quelques semaines, je serais coureuse.

Newt rigola doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- T'as toujours envie d'aller dans le labyrinthe ?

- Évidemment, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Pourtant, t'as déjà vu à quoi ça ressemble. Beaucoup en aurait peur.

- J'avoue que c'était assez effrayant. Mais ce qui est encore plus effrayant, c'est de se dire que c'est vous deux qui cherchez une sortie pour nous.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent ensemble. Mais visiblement un peu trop fort.

- Vous voulez pas vous la fermer ? Y en a qui courent demain. Grommela Minho en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Emma fit une grimace dans sa direction, qu'il ne vit puisqu'il était de dos. Malgré tout, elle l'écouta et se coucha. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour son premier jour en tant que sarcleuse.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :) J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire, car j'ai vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire ... Je relirais plus tard, mais si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire:)<p>

Je posterai le chapitre 5 dans ... (petite vérification de mon agenda) ... 3 semaines, le samedi 14 février. Je suis sincèrement désolée de rallonger le temps d'attente chaque fois, mais je pense que je posterai tout le temps un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, ou même un tous les mois, parce que j'ai vraiment trop de travail à côté ^^'

Soit dit en passant, je tenais juste à dire que je suis bêta-lectrice :) Si quelqu'un en cherche une, n'hésitez pas à me contacter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour :)

Finalement, je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas demain, alors entre le poster un jour plus tôt, ou une semaine plus tard, le choix était vite fait ^^

WHO : Merci pour ton commentaire :) j'avoue que j'ai pas sauté au plafond, mais merci de dire ce que tu penses ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira plus !

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter !

Ju : Rah ! Merci ma puce je t'adore ! 3 Et, pour ma défense, je trouve pas l'option "justifier" sur ce site ... -_-"

J'espère que vous aimerez, honnêtement, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver le temps de l'écrire, parce que je sors tout juste de bacs blanc ... Bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie, mais je voulais juste avoir un alibi au cas où vous le trouveriez nul _

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit ... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Sa première journée était en fait bien plus ennuyante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Elle avait passé la matinée à labourer une parcelle de terre que Zart lui avait confiée, puis avait dû y planter des graines de toutes sortes. Comme le soleil n'était pas encore au plus haut, elle n'avait pas souffert de la chaleur. Mais cette après-midi, c'était accablant.

Emma se trouvait à présent depuis deux bonnes heures dans le potager, à désherber les plantes. « Il fait tellement chaud » pensa-t-elle pour la millionième fois de la journée, alors qu'elle arrachait des brins d'herbe.

Les autres jours, elle était toujours un peu couverte par l'ombre des arbres. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne serait plus le cas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé avant que les plantes ont besoin de soleil ?

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'essuyer son front d'un revers de la main, avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Malgré tous ces aspects négatifs, Emma aimait tout de même ce travail. Les champs étant éloignés de la ferme et du reste des garçons, elle ne percevait pratiquement aucun bruit. Lorsqu'ils parlaient fort, elle pouvait entendre que certains adolescents discutaient entre eux. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un bourdonnement qu'autre chose. Et puisqu'elle focalisait son attention sur son travail, elle en oubliait presque le Bloc.

- Emma ?

Son prénom avait été prononcé tellement fort comparé aux autres bruits qu'elle entendait qu'elle en sursauta. L'adolescente leva doucement la tête, pour découvrir Jack, un autre sarcleur avec qui elle avait rapidement parlé dans la matinée. Il lui tendit quelque chose, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant une gourde. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, dit-elle en attrapant la gourde, avant de commencer à boire.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait soif. Rapidement, elle but tout le contenu du récipient, et le redonna à Jack qui avait attendu. Puis il repartit. Et elle se remit à désherber.

…

Une grosse heure devait être passée quand Emma entendit des bruits qui, par rapports à ceux qu'elle avait entendus aujourd'hui, n'étaient pas normaux. La châtaine se redressa, afin que les plants de tomates ne cachent plus sa vision. Au loin, au niveau de la porte Nord, se tenaient quelques personnes. Une autre arriva en trottinant. Bien qu'elle soit assez éloignée, elle reconnue sans peine la couleur de peau. Alby. Il bouscula quelques garçons qui s'agglutinaient en un cercle, à côté de la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle l'entendit vociférer un ordre qu'elle ne comprit pas, avant que les jeunes ne repartent à leur travail. Il cria une deuxième fois, et pour la seconde fois, Emma ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Deux nouvelles personnes se dirigèrent en courant vers Alby.

Jack, qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'Emma, se posta à côté de l'adolescente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux comme si cela lui permettait de mieux voir.

Emma haussa les épaules, et continua à fixer la scène. Puis, quelque chose sembla se déclencher dans son esprit. La porte Nord.

- Minho, murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Jack se tourna vers elle, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Sans s'en rendre compte au début, elle se mit à marcher, et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était celle qu'empruntait le garçon tous les matins. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Emma se mit finalement à courir, et arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé à destination.

Deux personnes, qu'elle reconnut comme étant des medjacks, se tenait penché sur quelqu'un, ce dernier étant allongé au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'avancer pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Alby s'avança vers elle, et lui fit un regard sévère.

- Retournes travailler s'il te plait.

Bien qu'il ait prononcé les mots « s'il te plait », sa voix et son attitude montraient qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Emma décida d'ignorer le garçon, et le contourna rapidement en avançant vers les medjacks.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut du sang. La jeune fille se stoppa si brusquement qu'elle se surprit elle-même, et manqua de tomber en avant. De là où elle était, elle voyait clairement le visage de Minho. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Un petit malaise la prit, et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la vision du sang, ou parce qu'il s'agissait de son ami, allongé par terre.

Un bras l'attrapa soudainement, et la tira loin de cette scène. Elle tenta au début de se dégager, mais la poigne d'Alby était trop ferme. Emma finit par se tourner vers lui, hésitant entre lui crier dessus et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Mais elle n'eut pas à choisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « retournes travailler » ? questionna-t-il avec colère.

Emma ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre Alby. Déjà parce que c'était le chef, et qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir des ennuis, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait plus grave que répliquer. La jeune fille jeta un regard à côté du garçon, pour voir les medjacks en train de soulever Minho afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il était égratigné de partout, et avait de grosses coupures qui saignaient abondement dispersées un peu partout sur ses bras et ses jambes.

- Il est mort ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait prononcé ces mots. De toutes les questions qu'elle se posait à cet instant, c'était celle-là que son cerveau avait choisi. Elle se donna mentalement une gifle, tout en reportant son attention sur Alby, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait envie de rire, mais qu'il s'en empêchait.

- Bien sûr que non.

Elle expira bruyamment, soulagée de la réponse. Forcément qu'il n'était pas mort. Bien qu'elle ne soit là que depuis deux semaines, si elle avait bien retenu quelque chose de Minho, c'était qu'il aimait ennuyer les gens. Rien que pour cette raison, il resterait en vie.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Emma en suivant des yeux les medjacks qui aidaient le coureur à marcher.

Les deux garçons, qui se tenaient des deux côtés de Minho, avaient passés les bras de ce dernier par-dessus leurs épaules, et le faisaient avancer comme ils le pouvaient.

- J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il disait. Je crois qu'il est un peu sonné.

Emma hocha la tête.

- Retournes travailler maintenant.

Puis, Alby partit rejoindre les trois garçons qui avançaient à un rythme particulièrement lent.

La jeune fille se retint de les suivre. Elle supposait qu'Alby n'aimerait pas trop qu'elle lui désobéisse une deuxième fois. Et Minho ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à parler pour le moment. "Plus tard" songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le potager, ou Jack avait recommencé à travailler.

En levant la tête vers le ciel, Emma se rendit compte que Minho était rentré bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle était arrivée par le labyrinthe. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait pas d'objets coupant. Il avait pu s'égratigner en tombant, mais pas saigner autant que ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Elle revint à sa place, s'accroupit, et recommença à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Jack, qui ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et elle expliqua globalement, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

…

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle finit le travail que Zart lui avait attribué. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en s'étirant, puis se tourna vers Jack, qui travaillait encore.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil après deux secondes de silence. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

- Oh ! Euh … Non c'est bon merci, dit-il en continuant son travail. Va voir comment va Minho, reprit-il en souriant.

Emma acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la ferme. Elle se trouvait anormalement calme. Bien sûr, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas totalement réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, elle prit soin de vérifier les alentours. Pas d'Alby en vue. Parfait. Elle imaginait sans peine qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle aille voir Minho, décrétant qu'il devrait d'abord se reposer.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, se glissa dans la ferme, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte, avant de réaliser que toutes ces précautions étaient peut-être légèrement exagérées. Elle partit en direction des escaliers, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter, quelqu'un descendit. Son regard se porta vers le garçon, pour découvrir Clint, le medjack avec qui elle avait passé sa journée lors de ses essais.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il haussa un sourcil, presque pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à être ici.

- Je … Euh … commença-t-elle sans trouver quoi dire.

- Tuuuuuuu ? s'amusa Clint.

Emma fit la moue, et laissa le garçon finir de descendre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il pouffa.

- J'allais appeler Alby pour qu'il vienne, mais vas-y d'abord si tu veux.

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée pour fixer ses pieds.

- C'est vrai ?

Clint hocha la tête, et Emma le remercia brièvement en montant les marches deux par deux. Avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le couloir, elle entendit le garçon lui indiquer la pièce. Première porte à gauche.

La jeune fille toqua, et attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Elle se demanda si Minho s'était endormi. Si c'était le cas, elle devrait peut-être le laisser tranquille. Puis, une deuxième petite voix lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Le gars insupportable, qui ne loupait pas une occasion pour l'énerver. Il méritait bien de se faire réveiller.

Elle ouvrit la porte en tâchant néanmoins de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et entra. Il l'observait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Alors ? Mademoiselle se fait du souci pour moi ? rigola-t-il.

Elle ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Même pas en rêve.

Emma prit la chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce, et l'amena à côté du lit dans lequel était allongé Minho. Il avait des bandages un peu partout. Au niveau de la tempe droite, sur l'avant-bras droit, et toute sa jambe gauche. D'autres petites griffures étaient visibles, mais ça n'avait pas l'air méchant. Elle avait peut-être eu raison de ne pas s'affoler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- La routine répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrêtes ton baratin. T'es jamais rentré comme ça depuis que je suis là.

- Ça arrive parfois, ça s'appelle le risque du métier.

Il semblait plaisanter, et s'amuser, mais Emma n'était pas d'humeur. Elle voulait réellement savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. La tête de l'adolescente était tellement sérieuse que le garçon perdit son sourire, et toussa.

- Je me suis fait poursuivre par un griffeur. Il a failli m'avoir ce con. Faut dire qu'après m'avoir éclaté la cheville, c'était plus facile de me suivre. Heureusement que je me suis pas fait piquer.

Emma en resta bouche-bée. Un griffeur ? Le machin dont les garçons avaient parlés le premier soir ? Gally aussi lui en avait parlé. Il avait dit que le corps d'un garçon avait été déposé par les griffeurs devant la porte un matin.

La jeune fille regarda soudainement vers la fenêtre. Et si le griffeur l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ?

- T'inquiètes Emma, lâcha Minho comme s'il avait compris à quoi elle pensait. Ils viennent jamais.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le doute émanant de son visage.

- Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais s'il a réussi à te suivre, on est tous foutus.

Minho ricana faiblement.

- T'es tellement naïve, tu me fais trop rire, dit-il alors qu'elle croisait les bras en guise de désapprobation. Fais-moi confiance, il me semble que je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Même s'ils nous poursuivent, les griffeurs ne viennent jamais au Bloc. C'est comme s'ils perdaient notre trace quelques couloirs avant d'arriver ici.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle. Enfin je veux dire, comment ça se fait ?

Minho haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, on s'en fout. Le principal, c'est qu'ils viennent pas ici, autrement, c'est vrai qu'on serait foutus.

Emma jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, avant de se dire que Minho devait avoir raison. Après tout, c'est vrai que des deux, il était le plus expérimenté.

Un petit silence s'installa. Puis l'adolescente releva la tête.

- Ça ressemble à quoi ?

- Hein ?

La châtaine se retint de rire devant l'air hébété de son ami.

- Les griffeurs, ils ressemblent à quoi ? Quand je suis arrivée, le premier soir, vous aviez pas voulu m'en parler.

Minho souffla.

- C'est … moche. Un tas de ferrailles ambulant, avec quelques morceaux de chair par-ci par-là. Crois-moi, tu voudrais sûrement pas en croiser un.

- Il y en a beaucoup ? continua-t-elle.

- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en grognant. J'en sais foutrement rien Emma, c'est quoi ces questions ?

La jeune fille s'assit au fond de son siège, et fit la moue.

- J'essaie juste d'apprendre des choses. Pour quand je serais coureuse.

Le garçon eut l'air étonné.

- Après ce que je viens de te dire, tu veux quand même y aller ? dit-il en riant.

- Économise ta salive et arrête de me poser la question, la réponse sera toujours oui.

Un autre petit silence s'installa, sans être pour autant gênant. Les deux jeunes semblaient être perdus dans leur pensées.

Un petit rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage d'Emma, et elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à perdre de son éclat bleu, et dérivait doucement en dégradés, annonçant que la fin de la journée s'amoncelait.

L'adolescente aimait beaucoup ce spectacle d'habitude. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit ça, son estomac se noua. Elle pivota la tête et regarda la montre de Minho. Ce dernier semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous rentrez à quelle heure normalement ?

- 5 heures 45, répondit-il comme un automate.

Emma se leva en faisant grincer la chaise, ce qui fit tressaillir Minho. Il la fixa, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées.

Il était 5 heures 50. Si Minho s'était fait courser par un griffeur, alors pourquoi pas Newt ? Elle n'était pas dehors, alors elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était rentré, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Les portes ferment à 6 heures c'est ça ?

Le garçon fit oui de la tête, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Il venait de comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

- Il est souvent en retard, tout le monde sait qu'il est moins bon coureur que moi, dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la chambre.

Malgré sa petite tentative, Emma n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rire. Elle commençait à sortir de la chambre, alors que Minho l'appela.

- Mais attends-moi au moins !

- T'as qu'à courir ! lança Emma en parlant fort pour qu'il l'entende alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'escalier.

- Haha, vraiment très drôle.

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte Sud, celle que Newt empruntait tous les jours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir, elle se dit que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Il est vrai qu'elle voyait déjà l'entrée de l'ouverture de façon très nette. S'il y avait du mouvement, elle le verrait.

En chemin, un garçon déboula et vint se placer à côté d'elle, d'un pas nonchalant.

- Emma, t'étais où sérieux ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le Bloc ! s'exclama Gally.

- Eh bien tu as oublié la ferme, répondit-elle sans cesser de marcher.

Le garçon eut un petit rire, puis porta son attention sur la fille.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Newt ? questionna-t-elle se moquant de la question de son ami.

Le maton des bâtisseurs se renfrogna.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pas comme si je le cherchais, marmonna-t-il.

Emma ignora la remarque de Gally, et poursuivit sa route. Elle se trouvait encore à une dizaine de mètres de la porte quand Minho arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

- Toi, je te retiens, grinça l'asiatique. Franchement, t'aurais pu m'attendre, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà dans le Bloc.

Elle espérait que Minho avait raison. Mais en attendant, elle n'allait pas bien. Plusieurs scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Et s'il était mort ? Et si les portes se fermaient au moment où il arrivait ?

Elle osait à peine se dire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'aurait vu était hier soir. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'elle se détestait. Franchement, réagir comme ça sans raison. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais comme Minho ou Gally. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien plus inquiète pour Newt qu'elle n'avait pu l'être pour Minho quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à deux mètres de l'ouverture. Chaque secondes semblait être une éternité. À chaque secondes qui passait, le nœud dans l'estomac d'Emma se resserrait.

- Je ne vois même pas ce que je fous là, murmura Gally.

Le sang de la jeune fille bouillonnait. Avant même de pouvoir se retenir, elle se tourna vers le garçon, les yeux empli de rage.

- Eh bien alors dégage ! s'écria-t-elle.

Si Gally semblait surprit, ce n'était rien à côté d'Emma. Minho se racla la gorge, pour éviter d'exploser de rire. Gally serra les poings, et Emma se demanda un quart de seconde s'il serait capable de la frapper. Il n'avait jamais été violent, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement, depuis qu'elle était là. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il pourrait lever la main sur quelqu'un.

Finalement, il tourna les talons et parti, sans dire un mot. Malgré l'envie d'aller s'excuser, l'adolescente ne s'attarda pas plus sur ses états d'âme et focalisa son attention sur le labyrinthe. Toujours personne.

Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un torturait son cœur. Qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le serrer pour qu'elle puisse à peine respirer.

Son regard était perdu dans le fond du couloir. Son esprit évoquait de plus en plus la possibilité que Newt ne revienne pas.

- Et … Vous regardez quoi là en fait ?

Emma allait lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, mais elle se retint en se disant qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se tourna brusquement, et vit Newt, qui haussait les sourcils, et regardait tour à tour ses deux amis.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. Son cœur semblait tout léger à présent. Il allait bien. Elle sourit, et pensa qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'elle arrête d'avoir des réactions si excessives.

Puis, son pouls s'emballa. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et lui brûlèrent le visage.

D'un geste presque trop brusque, elle se détacha de Newt, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- J'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

Cette fois, Minho rigolait, et n'essayait pas de se retenir. Emma se recula de deux bons mètres, et se mit à jouer machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle avait baissé la tête, le temps que son visage recouvre une couleur un tant soit peu normale.

- Et il t'es arrivé quoi à toi ? demanda Newt en lançant un regard suspicieux à Minho.

…

- Haha ! rigola Newt alors qu'ils étaient tous assis en train de manger.

Alby n'était pas encore là, alors il n'y avait pour l'instant que les deux coureurs et Emma.

- Donc t'as vraiment cru que j'étais mort ? demanda Newt ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je te signale que ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Finalement, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Comme l'avait dit Minho avant qu'elle ne parte pour la porte Sud, Newt était rentré quelques minutes avant, et s'était dirigé vers le bunker. Mais en ne voyant pas son ami, il était sorti et avait aperçu Minho et Emma devant la porte.

- T'aurais dû la voir, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle a crié sur Gally, dit Minho en se moquant une nouvelle fois.

Emma, qui était assise à côté de Minho, le fusilla du regard, avant de donner une légère tape sur le bandage de son bras. Le garçon lâcha un petit cri aigu.

- Mais elle est folle celle-là ! Tu sais à quel point je souffre ?

- Crois-moi, continue à te moquer de moi, et cette douleur ne sera rien comparée à celle que tu ressentiras, bougonna l'adolescente.

Minho et Newt s'esclaffèrent dans la salle. On n'entendait qu'eux. Emma jeta un petit coup d'œil sur les autres garçons. Quelques-uns les fixaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Elle croisa le regard de Gally, qui détourna aussitôt la tête, et se mit à parler avec un de ses camarades. La jeune fille eu un petit pincement au cœur. Elle irait s'excuser plus tard.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'essaie de mettre en place les relations entre les personnages pour l'instant ^^' Et puis, s'il y avait de l'action à chaque chapitre, on s'en lasserait ;)<p>

Je pense poster le chapitre 6 samedi 7 mars :)

A dans 3 semaines et merci de m'avoir lue ! =^.^=


End file.
